Bouquet of Red Roses
by somethingkute
Summary: Once Spike returns safely to Bebop; Jet, Faye and he decide to give up bounty hunting. Jet goes home to his old job while Spike and Faye begin a new life together.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Cowboy Bebop. But if I did, this would be how the second season would go. =)

**Author's Note**: Feel free to leave your honest opinions.

**Summary**: Fortunately, Spike did return alive. Unfortunately, Jet, Spike and Faye decided to give up bounty hunting. Jet went back to his old job as a cop and Spike decided to give police work a shot. Faye moved into Spike's apartment until she can save up enough money to get her own. This is what happened.

**Chapter One**: Morning Inspections

It had been a little over a year since Spike and Faye left Bebop and moved in together. In spite of their daily disputes and nightly arguments, it would be fair to say that they were getting along better than before. This particular morning started out no different than any other. It was approximately 6:45 am and the rookie cop in training, Spike had been dragged from the shower by his "girlfriend" (for lack of a better word) so she could use the bathroom.

Spike somehow managed to frantically grab hold of a towel hanging on the rack before Faye shoved him completely out of the bathroom. Before he knew it he had come face to face with the wooden door. "What's the rush? Come on, now; take a second to look me in my eyes, Faye." Spike spoke calmly through the wood.

Faye peered through the crack she had made with slanted eyebrows, "That's exactly how we got into this mess in the first place…"

Spike chuckled lightly and admitted, "Yeah I know; I was kind of hoping I'd get lucky before work."

Faye's face grew even redder with fury as she growled and slammed the door in his face. What an immature thing to say? After all this was a serious situation. The outcome could change their lives forever; who they were and what they were. Still the thought of the unspeakable appealed more to Faye than anyone could have guessed.

"Can't blame a guy for trying!" he yelled, "Besides you haven't even gotten the results yet. You're all worked up over nothing." Spike was never the type to panic even over the extreme things that deserved a reaction. However his calmness only made Faye more frustrated.

There was a slight pause before she opened the door again and closed it behind her.

"Well?" he said waiting to say "I told you so."

"Look who's rushing now! You've got two minutes, Tiger. I just took it."

"You don't come out of the bathroom after taking a test empty handed! You're supposed to stay in there and wait until you get the news! Then, that's when you can come out." Spike explained stilling holding his towel around his waist.

She put both her hands on her hips as she glared up at him, "You would be an expert on this! Bet you've gone through millions of tests with Julia, huh?"

"Please! You think I gave a damn if I knocked Julia up? It was those other sleazy broads that I had taking tests."

The bedroom grew silent when Spike realized what he had just said. Faye shook her head and headed back towards the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Neither Faye nor even Spike could believe what he had suggested. Immediately Spike started to feel the guilt. He knew how Faye felt about him and how jealous she was of Julia. On top of that, out of all this time they had spent living together, had only just recently taken his intimacy with her to a physical level. He also knew that leading her into this situation of a barely there relationship brought even more pain to her already damaged heart.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that," he whispered while pressed his ear against the cold wood listening for her reply. He stepped back when she suddenly opened it again. "Faye?" he asked searching for some form of emotion.

"Relax," she said pushing her way past him, "This sleazy broad has the results you hoped for. You'd be happy to know that it's negative." She tossed the capped stick to him and it fell gently in his hands. "See for yourself."

Spike starred at the word next to the single line at the bottom of the stick, "NEGATIVE." Lightly he sighed in relief to himself. Then he looked up to see Faye now getting dressed and carelessly tossing her things into an overnight bag. "Faye, what the hell are you doing?"

"All be back whenever," she said grabbing her bag and jacket then walking out of the room. He tried to catch her at the door but he only made it in time to see it close shut.

"Damn…" he said cursing himself.

**Author's Note**: I only have a general idea on where this story is headed, but please review to let me know what you think so far; errors, punctuation, ideas, etc. =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I want to thank two special readers for their nice reviews; meeiwen and bereftofspeech!

**Summary: **Spike and Faye's morning altercation is still weighing heavily on Spike mind. Feeling the need to share his story with someone, he confides in a trusted fellow employee.

**Chapter Two: **Spike's Got a Girlfriend!

Later that day around lunch time Spike's partner to be, a veteran cop gave his two cents on the situation at hand. "So Faye's leaving you?" he said plainly while sipping his coffee at his desk.

Spike ceased his pacing back and forth and took his hands out of his pockets, "No we were never together! She can't leave me."

The man sighed heavily. Spike had been talking about this mysterious Faye ever since he had come into work today. It was getting well past annoying. He started to wonder if this girl was so important to cause such significant worry, how come he's never met or seen her. "Then what's the problem, boy? If she's not yours to lose, why are you complaining about losing her?"

"Because…" he paused and analyzed the question. Spike couldn't quite explain the elements of their very strange relationship in just a few words. Many words would even be hard to understand. But considering the fact that her absence made him so uneasy, Spike was desperate for advice so he tried his best to make his superior see. Spike pulled a chair close to the desk, leaned over in his seat and clinched his hands together. "You see… we've known each other for a while and I guess you could say there was always a mutual attraction. But every time we come close to having something more than a casual friendship, something stops us."

"I see," he put his coffee down and leaned on his desk examining Spike's face, "You mean something like you?" Spike look away from him and starred at the floor but the man continued. "It seems like you're the only one who's holding your progression back. Maybe you unconsciously do or say things to push her away from you."

The truth in the man's words was hard to swallow but it didn't stop Spike from agreeing with him. "Maybe," he whispered.

The man stood up and walked over to Spike, then folded his arms, "Well what are you waiting for?" Spike looked up with puzzled eyes. "Go call Ms. Faye and apologize so you can quit moping around damn office.

"And say what?"

"Say 'I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you somehow.'"

"How?"

By this time the veteran was really ticked off. He growled in annoyance. "Take her out; buy her a Christmas tree, hell go caroling together! I don't give a damn just go get her back!" he yelled pointing out the door.

"Fine," Spike said getting up from his chair and casually strutting out of the room with his hands behind his head.

"Some time like today, Spiegal!" he rushed.

Spike stepped into the men's room with his communicator in his hand. He'd use the payphone but the station was too crowded and the last thing he wanted to do was let the guys see him beg. Suddenly he changed his mind when he realized the restroom would only echo his pleads. So he grabbed his jacket of the coat hanger and started out the door.

"Hey where are you off to, rookie?" the lady at the desk asked when she noticed Spike about to leave.

"I'm just making a phone call. It's very private," he stated as nonchalantly as he could trying not to draw any attention to himself. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to keep his noisy coworkers out of his personal life's business so they all crowded around the door to listen in. The phone rang at least a couple of times before Spike got ready to just give it up and then he heard her voice on the other end.

"Talk to me," she said and he shuttered at the sound, not able to reply quick enough. "Hello?" she asked after a few seconds of silence.

"It's me," he finally answered.

"Duh, I know it's you. Well, what do you want, lunkhead?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I apologize and ask you something," he paused and waited for her reply.

"Keep talking."

"Well I get off at 5 but I probably won't make it back to the apartment until around 6 because I have some work to catch up on but I was wondering if you could meet me there. You know with your bag and everything. Then maybe we could go Christmas tree shopping."

"Christmas tree shopping? Since when do you care about Christmas?"

"I figured that now that I have someone to spend it with, I might as well participate. Besides, I hear it's all the rave here on Earth. You know what they say; when in Rome do what the Romans do."

"You didn't care to celebrate with me last year."

"Yeah, but a lot of things have changed since then you know that. Look, all I'm asking is that you give me another chance, okay."

For a moment she didn't say anything. Spike got nervous and looked at his communicator to see if it was still on. "Faye?" he said in an unfamiliar pitiful tone, "Are you still there?"

He heard a sigh and she spoke again, "Be there at 6:00 no later; at 6:01 I'm leaving. Got that?"

"Yeah I've got it. Now I've got to get back to the office and it's freezing out here. I'll see you then."

"Yeah sure. Bye bye," she said teasing and hung up.

Spike put his communicator in his pocket and walked back into the station. Quickly everyone scrambled away from the door to appear as if they were all busy.

"Give it up," he said walking to the back, "I know you all were eavesdropping; you look as guilty as ever."

The lady at the desk smirked and sang softly, "_Spike and his girlfriend sitting in the tree_…"

"_K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" _the whole station sang along.

Spike gasped and quickly turned around, struck with utter embarrassment he put his hand on his forehead, "Oh no; come on now, guys!"

**Author's Note:** Well, how was that? Continue, start over or just stop? Have any ideas or suggestions? Let me know! R and R, please! =)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I'd like to thank my latest reviewer for leaving such a nice comment, .stars!

**Summary:** Spike makes it home late for their date. He fears that Faye might have some choice words for him or just not be there at all. See how it all unfolds.

**Chapter Three:** Love Me 'Cause It's Christmas

He glanced once again at his watch hoping that somehow time would stop for him again. "5:58" and he was still stuck in traffic. If it had not have been for his veteran partner, perhaps he could have left on time. Just whose side was he on anyway? After all just this afternoon, he had been encouraging Spike to "get his girl back."

"It's all that old man's fault. Now Faye's going to kill me," he said to himself as he looked through his windshield and his rearview trying to find a way out of this jam. Just his luck, there was nowhere in or out. He'd just have to wait.

Finally not bothering to look at his car clock or watch, Spike pulled up to his apartment complex. He parked quickly in front and dashed to the intercom just behind the entrance door. Still hopeful he rang up to his apartment, "Faye! Hey, Faye you still there?" Worried, he abandoned the intercom and ran to the elevator. "Come on, damnit!" he hissed under his breath. Deciding it would be faster to take the stairs he climbed as fast as he could, skipping steps and holding on to the railing for support. Once on the fourth floor, he charged down the hallway. "Door's unlocked. That's a good sign," he said bursting into the apartment. "Faye! Faye!" he called desperately as he searched the kitchen and living room. When he got to the bedroom he noticed two large and fully packed suitcases. "Oh man," he cried hopelessly and then couched on the bed, hiding his face in his hands. Suddenly he heard a sound. He looked up to see that it was coming from the balcony. He rose and looked out. There was Faye, sitting alone on the fire escape. "Hey!" he cried relieved and smiling, "I thought I missed you."

She looked to him with sad eyes which Spike found most distasteful, "I waited for you," she said softly.

"Yeah, I'm glad you did. I got stuck in traffic and-"

"Do you know what time it is?" she interrupted.

Spike licked his lips, "If you'd let me explain then I could-"

"Just forget it," she turned away from him. "I can't stay here anymore," her voiced cracked.

Spike didn't like the sounds of this at all. It just wasn't fair; all this for being late? It wasn't even his fault. "Faye, I'm really sorry, but is this really necessary?"

"I've waited too long, Spike and I can't wait anymore," she stood up, "I tried so hard and every time you let me down."

She attempted to walk off the balcony but he stopped her, "Please, don't act like this. I knew you don't want to give up."

"I'm sorry, Spike." She said taking his hands off her shoulders.

She reached for her bags, and then he grabbed her wrists. "No Faye. We're going to work this out."

"Let me go, Spike," she demanded but he held firmly.

"Don't make me beg," he challenged her.

"What?" she spat.

"Please, please, it's Christmas. You're going to let me spend it all by myself?" He eyes silently pleading for her to stay.

Faye bit her lip and starred up at him.

"Please, Faye I promise I'll try harder too, okay. I'll let you decorate and I'll make you hot chocolate. I'll buy you presents and we'll get a real Christmas tree. We'll celebrate the holidays together just you and me. Tell me you don't want that?

She didn't say anything for a while but then, "And you won't complain about the lights or the stockings?"

"Put up whatever you want, baby."

"And you'll make me cookies too?"

"From starch not the store bought ones that you hate."

"And I pick it the tree, right?"

"Get any tree you want!"

"I want some good gifts, Spike, not the cheap ones"

"Baby, I don't care what the price is."

She put on her thinking face and looked into his eyes, "Get the car, we've got work to do."

"Yes, ma'am!" he replied happily.

She zipped her jacket and wrapped her scarf around her neck. Then, he followed her to the door. "You're unpacking my things when we get back," she said stopping to point her finger as he opened the door.

"Of course, sweetheart." He agreed. He walked out behind her and locked the door. "After you my dear," he said stepping to the side of the hallway.

**Author's Note:** Not a lot to say because the next chapter's coming up right after this one. Still appreciate the nice comments but constructive criticism is welcome too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **This chapter is more light-hearted than the previous ones but I hope you don't mind and enjoy the balance.

**Summary:** Spike's promised to make his behavior up to Faye but it seems like he's gotten himself into something much unexpected.

**Chapter Four:** Sam's Workshop

Faye got out of the car first when they arrived at the location. She was excited. The last time she had celebrated Christmas was so long ago that she hardly had any memories of it at all.

They were at a seasonal outdoors shop where costumers could choose their Christmas trees, have them cut down and delivered to their residence all for a pricy fee of course. Spike wasn't looking forward to this. He knew what kind of girl Faye was. This would be expensive and because he had messed up so badly, he would have to suck it up and pay. Not only that but, he couldn't ruin this experience for her. As uninterested as he was, he tried to fake his excitement.

"Spike, hurry up!" She called to him from the snow. Once Spike accompanied her at her side, he was immediately approached by a goofy-looking middle-aged man with a Santa hat on. He must've assumed the couple was wealthy by the looks of Spike's car.

"Welcome to Sam's Christmas tree lot! My name's Sam but I'm Santa for today. How'd you like to come and sit on my lap?"

Spike raised an eyebrow, "You know normally, I'd be pissed that someone would ask my girl that, but man I sure do hope you weren't talking to me."

Faye smiled and the man continued, "We've got anything you might need to make your Christmas the best it can be. Why, just take a look at these beautiful trees," he pointed just in front of them. Shifting his hand to the right he pointed at a wooden stand, "We've also got all natural decorations for that real touch of nature in your home." The man placed his hand on Faye shoulder and stirred her to the left, "And baby, if you want to tell me what you want for Christmas you can come right over there to my chair and I'll get the fellows in the workshop get right on that list."

Spike couldn't believe his ears. Who does this raggedy woodsman think his is? "And if you want to keep your life expectancy you'd keep your hands to yourself," he threatened pulling Faye to him.

"Spike," Faye tried to brush him off of her, "Stop it; people are going to think we're together."

"With all this money I'm spending we'd better be!"

"I'm sorry, Sam. Spike's sort of a Scrooge. Do you mind if we looked around ourselves for a moment, please?"

"Sure thing, sweet cheeks, can't blame the boyfriend for being a little possessive," he said walking away.

"Damn right, those are my cheeks," he stated grabbing Faye again.

"Really, Spike, you are beyond ridiculous!" she shoved him off again and walked in front of him. Spike followed. "It's amazing how your whole demeanor changes when you see that another guy is interested me."

"Are you out of your mind? That guy's not even competition! He's a slob!"

"You were jealous just like before!" she said turning to face him.

Spike stopped, "Do you mean that other low life from way back when? Because he doesn't count either; he was a crook!"

She turned again to examine a small tree, "You were still jealous." She mumbled under her breath, "Besides, you're an ex convict so there's really no room to talk."

"Hey!" he yelled in defense. "Hence the prefix ex- and don't say that so loud; nobody knows that but me – and you – and Jet."

"Alright already, can we just pick out a tree in peace, if you don't mind?"

"Sure." He agreed putting his hands in his jacket pocket to shield them from the cold and snow. He watched her as she treaded through the white fluff. She really was a deadly beauty.

"Hey, Spike!" she interrupted, "Quit starring at my ass and come look at this tree."

He walked over to her, "I wasn't starring; I was admiring."

"What do you think of this one?

"It's fine." Honestly, he couldn't care less about a stupid tree just as long as she was happy.

"Well go get Sam."

Spike raised his eyebrow again, "If I get Sam, I might hit him."

Faye sighed and rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'll go get him. Stay right here."

As she walked away he realized something. If she goes over to the old pervert, he'll probably try to sneak a quick feel and there was no way he was going to have that. "Wait!" he shouted, "I'll get Sam; you wait here."

"Whatever." She shrugged.

The salesman came down the path with his axe in hand. Spike help to load the tree on the back of Sam's rusted truck so he could follow them home with it. The man turned to Spike and Faye once again with another one of his sales antics, "Now if you guys are interested in some pinecones, I could sell you some for a reasonable fee."

"Pinecones" Faye asked curiously, "As decorations?

"Why sure," he assured her, "it's quite a family tradition to paint pinecones and hang them one the Christmas tree."

Spike looked at him in shock, "Pinecones! What the hell? You want me to buy pinecones to hang on a pine tree? Shouldn't they come with the tree?"

Faye folded her arms, "Oh come on, now. Don't be so cheap. It's a tradition and it could be fun."

"I ain't buying or painting pinecones, Faye! Next this old nut job's going to want me to pay for nuts and berries!"

The man interrupted, "Actually, we sell decorative acorns and cranberries."

"Look here, I'm not trying to grow my own forest; I'm just trying to get a lousy tree."

"Just a suggestion," the salesman stated.

"Just get in the truck and drive." Spike said.

When the men got it up to the apartment, ole Sam got out his handy dandy calculator. "How much?" Spike asked hesitantly.

"Not bad," he showed him the screen.

He pulled out his card and handed it to the man, "Swipe it quick before I change my mind."

Sam handed his card back after the payment went through, "Have a Merry Christmas, Spencer and Faith."

"Yeah yeah, just watch your ass on the way out!" Spike said slamming the door in his face.

"Spike!" she said stunned, "Why do you always have to be so damn rude?"

**Too be continued…**

**Author's Note:** Wasn't sure about this chapter but I hoped you liked it anyway. I wanted to add some humor since the last chapter was more serious. Tell me what you think in the comments, please. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Thanks for sticking with the story! Hope you all enjoy this chapter. This one has a lot of significance in the story. Maybe you can put the pieces together as you read.

**Summary:** Spike and Faye are finally on good terms again, even calling each other boyfriend and girlfriend. Faye concludes that now is a good time to show her affection to Spike so she does something special for him.** (BTW the intro might seem M for mature, but trust me; I like to keep it PG13.)**

**Chapter Five:** A Gift from the Heart

"Oh, Faith?" Spike said jokingly mocking the salesman from that afternoon. "Coming to bed?" He leaned against the wall shirtless in his underwear.

Faye turned her attention from trimming the tree to the nearly naked man behind her. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to seduce me."

Spike chuckled and turned to walk to the bedroom, "Follow me if you dare," he said in his cockiest tone.

"I'm only coming because I want to," she teased him. When she walked into the bedroom, she saw that the lights were turned off. Spike stood over the bed and gestured for her to come and lie down. She swayed closer to him not bothering to discard any of her clothing, deciding it would be more fitting to make him work. She crawled on the bed then rested her head on the pillows. He kneeled over her and positioned himself on top between her legs. Next he slid his hand underneath her cropped sweater as he pulled it over her head. Tossing it to the other side of the bedroom, he began to work on her belt buckle. All the while her eyes never left his. It was as if she was waiting for him to do something stupid. Little did she know that even though it had been a while since he'd been active, this was one of his greatest strong points. Actually, he could've done this with his eyes closed. Before she knew it he was gently easing her jeans off her ankles. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he leaned into hers. Slowly he pressed his mid section against and she moaned lightly.

Yet out of nowhere he stopped abruptly and yelled, "Aw, cramp! Ow, ow, ow!" he groaned, grabbing the back of his thigh.

"Damn Spike!" she shouted angrily and rolled him off as she crawled from underneath, "Just get off of me. Just move!" She stood in her bra and panties and picked up her clothes.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked still trying to massage his leg.

She turned to him furiously, "To take a cold shower!"

"Okay," he said throwing his hand up. As she slammed the bathroom door he called to her again, "I'll meet you back here in 15 then." Feeling as if the pain intensified he changed his mind, "Or not," he moaned in agony.

The next morning Spike woke up and sat up in bed. He looked over to Faye who was still sleeping then he rubbed his eyes. He turned to the clocked and read it "7:37." He was going to be late for work again. Quickly, he rushed to the shower and brushed his teeth. Still drying his hair he walked back into the bedroom just as Faye was waking up. She watched as he rambled through his clothes, getting dressed.

"Hope you enjoy the free show," he joked.

She shot him down, "You wish." Since she was still sort of pissed that she didn't get lucky last night, she turned her cheek to him when he leaned to kiss her goodbye.

Later during the morning, Spike attempted to make a quick call to Faye, hoping he could butter her up by just checking in to say hello. However, he didn't get an answer or a call back. Around lunch time, he still hadn't heard from her. '_What could she be doing?' _ He thought.

There was a very valid reason why Faye wasn't answering the phone though. She wasn't at the apartment. Not long after Spike left for work, she had left to go shopping. This time she wasn't going for herself; she was on a mission to find Spike the perfect Christmas present. Yet, it was certainly harder than she had thought. What do you get a guy like Spike? She wanted something that had meaning and marked a millstone in their relationship. A simple power drill or bottle of cologne simply wouldn't do.

She had gotten the idea to check out a local antique shop one day when she passed it when she was out with Spike. Walking in, she heard the bells chime on the door. Faye was greeted by a very small lady with all white hair. "What can I help you with, young lady?" she asked in a small voice with her hands tied behind her crooked back.

"I'm looking for something for my boyfriend."

"Oh? What made you come here?"

"Well, I wanted to get him a very genuine and very special gift. Hopefully a less than perishable item; I want something that will last throughout the years."

The old woman smiled warmly, "I think I have an idea for something." She led her over to a glass counter filled with jewelry. She pulled out a golden heart-shaped locket. "Isn't this pretty, little missy? You could put each other's pictures in it."

"That's really sweet, but he's not exactly the type to wear something like that."

"Oh, yes. I see. Then we'll just have to choose something else then."

Faye eyes carefully searched the case, "Could I see that piece, please?" she said pointing.

"What a fine pick! I think he might really like this one." She said holding it up.

Faye held out her hand and the lady gave it to her to look at more closely. "I could definitely see him actually wearing this one. It's really nice and simple. Do you think I could get it engraved?"

The old lady explained that her husband also had his own shop in the back of the store and he could have it finished within a matter of hours. Faye agreed and paid the lady once the gift was complete.

"This was quite a thoughtful gift. That boyfriend of yours must be so happy to have a girl as pretty and sweet as you are," she said handing Faye the pouch that the present was inside.

Faye accepted the pouch and thanked the woman, "I'm happy to have someone like him too," she said leaving.

As left the shop she thought to herself, '_Knowing that nosey Spike, he'll probably look and find his gift before Christmas day.' _Because Faye didn't want to ruin the surprise, she tried to think of a clever way to hide his present from him. Just then she noticed a flower shop and got the perfect idea. '_What better way to hide something than in plain sight?' _She chose a bouquet of very red roses and placed the present strategically within its stems. Content with her gift and her hiding place, she made her way back home.

**Author's Note:** If you were wondering what the title has to do with red roses, then you should read the next chapter. Also, if you were wondering if these roses that Faye bought have something to do with the story then you're absolutely right! Anyway, I'd like you to review again and possibly try to guess what happens next. =)


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** Thank you for reviewing! I appreciate the effort to try to guess the next chapter, meeiwen! Also I hope the rest of the readers are enjoying the story too! Thanks for reading it everyone!

**Summary:** Spike comes home but doesn't seem too happy about his surprise. His hasty instincts and actions surprise Faye as well.

**Chapter 6:** Memories from the Ash

It was just after 5:00 and Spike was just getting home. As he walked the steps of the apartment, he remembered the last time he had to take them when he was late. He smiled at the thought, happy that there were only four floors or else he might not have made it in time to stop Faye from leaving. The thought of being alone was depressing. For a long time now, he had some type of companion. Even though he was making friends at the station and throughout the city every day, if Faye wasn't with him then he probably wouldn't be doing as well on Earth. Truth is that with Faye in his life, he was complete.

Finally feeling true satisfaction in his life, he took a sigh and reached for the doorknob. It was locked so that means she wasn't home. Immediately, he felt panic. _'Where was she? Why hadn't she been answering the phone? Was she okay?_' Hurriedly he pulled his keys from his pocket. Once the door was opened he noticed Faye's surprise sitting on top of the counter inside a clear glass vase; red roses the flowers of true love and passion and along with that was an white envelope. Out of his life, he'd only bought that type of flower for one woman who didn't even care to receive them enough to show up. Faye knew about that day, the most hurtful memory of his life. As Spike starred down the roses, he became filled with every undesirable emotion imaginable; anger for her negligence and pain from the memories of that day.

Snatching the bouquet from the vase and ignoring the envelope completely, he went over the cabinet over the refrigerator, the only one Faye couldn't reach, and from there he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and bottle of hard liquor. He walked to the fireplace and lit it. Then he sat down on the couch in front of it to light his cigarette. As he watched the flames dance he removed the cap from the liquor and turned the bottom up. '_I was wrong about her_,' he thought in regret, '_Should've stayed by myself. I belong alone.' _Spike had never been so angry and disappointed in Faye. '_I trusted her with those feelings. Why did I trust her? I'm so stupid, putting all my faith in another woman.'_

Hearing the doorknob turn, Spike didn't bother to turn his head. "Hey!" she said noticing Spike had made it home. Faye saw that the envelope was untouched and the vase was empty; "Spike did you get-" she stopped when she saw the shadows of the roses in the fire. Stricken with shock, she ran to the fireplace and tried to retrieve the ash remains with a rod. Pulling the bouquet from the debris she looked to him with tears flowing freely, "Spike, how could you do this?"

Spike showed her no signs of sympathy at all; he didn't even look at her, "You bought me red ones; the same that I bought for Julia," he answered coldly.

Gasping she continued to cry and she yelled at him again, "This isn't about Julia! Those roses were from me!"

"Well, I don't want them."

Feeling her heart drop at his coldness, she dropped her head and searched for the remains of his hidden Christmas present. She pulled out the necklace and ran her thumb over the melted leather strand. Her eyes became so blurred the she couldn't read the engraved pendant that dangled in the middle. She blinked again and let the tears fall, "Your real gift was inside the bouquet, Spike. I was trying to save the surprise for Christmas so I hid it," she spoke more softly this time.

Spike's eyes still set on the flames and he blew the smoke from his cigarette before he said something else, "I didn't know so I'll pay you back."

Faye stood up and threw the necklace on the coffee table in front of him but he didn't flinch, "I wasn't about the damn money! That gift meant something to me, you asshole!" Spike didn't say anything else; he just sipped his liquor again. "I will never forgive you for this. You're the most screwed up son of a bitch I've ever met in my life!" She stormed out of the apartment and ran down the steps and didn't stop until she cried so hard she couldn't walk anymore. Then she sat and buried her face in her arms and sobbed.

Hours had passed and Spike was almost out of cigarettes and his liquor bottle was nearly empty as well. All he could think about was Faye. He remembered when they first moved in together and she was so upset that he had picked a job as dangerous as police work. To ensure her that he wasn't trying to throw his life away, he promised her that he would stop drinking and smoking since it was an unhealthy habit.

'Ugh! Why am I still thinking about her?" he said aloud trying to shake his head from the thought of her. '_I'm not drunk enough,' _he thought standing to get another bottle. Just then he noticed the necklace on the table. He stared at it a while before he picked it up to examine it. It was a leather strap pendant necklace. It looked really fancy like it probably cost a lot of money and considering the fact that it survived the fire for the most part, it certainly couldn't be fake. '_What's so special about it? Is it because it's like an antique or something?' _While holding the pendant he felt something on the back and turned it around. He read the words, "SPIKE AND FAYE." It was sweet but he still wondered, '_was that all it was?' _

As he walked to the kitchen he saw the envelope again. He sat the charred necklace down and opened the envelope. It read, "Spike, I had to fill in for someone at the casino but I should be home soon. I left you something to keep you company though. I saw these roses and thought of you. I don't want you to have bad memories associated with these flowers so from now on red roses symbolize only you and me and nobody else. So remember, Just Spike and Faye forever I hope."

"Damn," he mumbled under his breath and held the necklace again. "I'm so sorry, Faye," he felt the string of tears at the back of his eyes but he fought to hold them.

Too be continued…

**Author's Note:** When will Spike ever learn? Lol. Well let me know how this chapter was and I'll get a new one up as soon as I can. Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Once again I want to recognize my awesome reviewers; .stars and meeiwen! Enjoy the rest of the story.

**Summary: **Spike couldn't just let Faye run off without at least trying to apologize so of course he goes after her. Although, once again he proves to do more harm than good.

**Chapter Seven:** Breaking My Heart

Faye walked on the frozen sidewalks only stopping to admire the Christmas tree that stood proudly in the middle on the city's public park. The snow stuck to the branches and ornaments making it all the more beautiful. She shivered when she felt the winter night's breeze. The sun was gone it the moon had replaced its beaming light with a radiant glow. Faye sat on the bench still in her skimpy hot pink uniform but her coat kept her warm enough to stand the cold.

"Faye?" she heard a familiar voice from behind. She turned around to see a green haired man in jeans and a leather coat. Still angry she chose not to say anything. "Can we please talk?" he asked sincerely.

She turned back around to face the other direction as he awaited her answer. "If you want to talk then say something because I'm done explaining myself; I feel like a broken record every time we have this conversation."

Spike smiled and chuckled which made her turn around quickly. '_What's he laughing at?'_

"Well, it's a good thing you're finally ready to listen to me because I've got a lot to say."

She waited for him to finish, "well? What do you want to say?"

"I think we should go inside because it's freezing out here and neither one of us need to get sick right now." Spike led her to a nearby restaurant and they sat a table in the back so they could get some privacy.

There was an awkward silence for a while and then Spike put down his coffee, "I'm sure you've noticed that these fights are becoming more and more frequent in our relationship. It's not like the ones we used to have when we were just friends either; it's way more intense. Each time I see you cry over me I wonder if I made the right decision."

Faye looked puzzled. "What decision are you talking about?"

"Well, for one I let you move in with me. Then after a couple of months I convicned myself got rid of that cot thinking sharing a bed wouldn't change anything, but that's when we had sex."

Faye was taken aback for a moment. That was the first time they had used the term; it was as if neither one of them wanted to admit to it.

Spike continued, "Self-consciously, I knew if I didn't keep my distance, it would end up happening. Everyone knows it's enviable for a man and a woman to live together without becoming intimate."

"Hold up a second," she spat, "You're saying the only reason you did that was because of your hormones?"

Spike sighed, "Listen the first time that I saw you, I was thinking of what a vixen you were with an attitude to match but it's not like sex with you was ever one of my goals. Once you started working with me and Jet, I saw your walls slowly come down. Sure, I criticized your motives and actions sometimes, but I understood why you did it. I learned we were a lot alike, Faye. Then I began to develop these feelings for you but I wasn't sure what they were so I tried to ignore them. It never worked; you always found away to make me drawn to you. I swore if I made it back alive and you still wanted to be with me I would try and take it slow because I didn't want to hurt or mislead you. After all I wasn't exactly sure how I felt about you. I mean, don't get me wrong because there's really no one else's company I'd prefer but the only problem is I think we're moving too fast still and not seeing things clearly. I'm scared that I messed us up Faye and I don't know how to fix it anymore."

Faye blinked a couple of times before she spoke, "So you're not clear what your feelings for me are?"

"I think we both might be a little confused. Maybe we mistook a really good friendship for love."

"No!" she yelled.

"Shhh… keep your voice down, Faye," he said nervously looking around.

"No, I'm not confused about anything. You're the only one who doesn't understand. I've never felt this way about anyone else in the world. Ever since I've met you, you have always made me feel anxious because I've never been in love before. When you would talk to me, my heart would race and when you looked at me, I always felt so satisfied, hoping that you desired me. All I've ever asked of you was to give us a chance. I was willing to move forward with my life as long as it was with you. All you had to do was let the past go. But you didn't; and because of that you almost lost your life. And for what? For a lost love? Don't you know how much that hurt me? But I was so happy when you came back that I chose to forgive you for leaving me and hurting me. So tell me how can you sit there and say that I don't love you?"

Spike looked at her as if his own heart had been ripped in two. "Faye, I-"

"Take me home," she commanded him. He took some cash from his wallet and left it on the table.

On the walk back neither one of them said a word. Spike kept starring at her but she never looked back. Every second of silence made him feel worse. He had no idea Faye felt that deeply about him. However, the more he thought about it, the more it made sense to him. Since he'd known Faye he'd never witnessed her taking serious interest in any other man besides himself; and the way she flaunted her looks to get her way made it hard to believe she was a virgin before him, but he knew from experience that she wasn't lying. She gave him more of her than he had ever previously realized. But he knew that he had been lacking compassion in order to save his own feelings and that wasn't fair to her considering all the sacrifices she made. Not only that, but her actions were all in vain because he constantly hurt her anyway. Spike gripped the damaged necklace in his pocket tighter as the thoughts of her pain tore at his insides.

They drew closer to the complex and Faye stopped halfway there. He stopped too and waited for her to turn around. When Faye turned around it was as if he could read her mind just by looking into her eyes.

"No." he said barely loud enough to hear. 'She wants to leave me but I can't let her. I can't live without Faye.' He thought. In the back of his mind, he knew he couldn't tell her that. Her mind was made up. There's only so much a person can take after a while. It would be selfish of him to ask her to stay and get her heart broken again. But Spike wanted to tell her. He wanted to hold her and make her stay with him. "Why now, Faye?" he asked hoping he could maybe prolong his time with her and possibly get her to change her mind. Faye turned away from him and the tears began to flow again. Spike thought it best not to ask any more questions.

When they got back the apartment Faye starting collecting her things. Spike went directly to the balcony with his last cigarette. He couldn't bear to watch her just walk out of his life. If he were to stay in there, He would've forced her to stay with him whether she liked it or not. He smoked until the bud started to burn his fingers. He noticed the cab pulling into to the complex so he turned so he wouldn't have to see her getting into it.

That night Spike paced through his nearly empty bedroom. Faye's things took up most of everything. She made this place seem like a home. He sat on his bed and ran he hand across her side. _'How am I supposed to sleep alone tonight?_'

To be continued…

**Author's Note:** Aw, looks like Spike's going to be sleeping alone until he's able to fix this. Do you think he can? Does anyone have any suggestion for him? Or is it just too late? Please review. =)


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Glad to see a few ppl are still sticking with the story! Thank you guys!

**Summary:** A depressed Spike takes off work to mope in his depression. Fortunely his friends are there to pick him up. Like typical man they insist they know the answer to everything. The question is; can they really help Spike?

**Chapter Eight:** Boys and Men

Morning came after a long restless night and Spike got up early to head to the mall. Approaching the lady at the counter he pulled out the contents of his pockets. "Can you fix this?" he asked hopeful.

The lady examined the article of jewelry, "Sir, do you mind me asking where you got this?" The blond woman looked as if she had never seen a little necklace before.

Spike looked confused, "Um, it was a gift from my girlfriend. It was in a house fire," he lied not wanting to reveal the true incident of the necklace's damage.

She shook her head, "it can't be."

"What?"

"Well, if I'm not mistaken this is a Tiffany's original. You see, you might not know this but this necklace was manufactured back in the 1900's. It's very rare to find these in circulation today. The last few are in our vault. Do you know how much this is worth?"

"That's all really nice to know, miss, but I swear there is nothing that I possess in this world that is more important to me than this necklace. I wouldn't sell it for all the jewelry in that vault of yours." All the while he said this he thought about Faye. He wanted something that was hers since he couldn't have her anymore. This necklace was all he had and he would only trade it in for Faye herself.

The sales woman blinked a few times in disbelief, but then she smiled warmly at him, "She must be very special to you, sir. There are not many people who would turn money like that down for a simple memory. It's nice to know that there are still men out there who recognize the importance of an irreplaceable keepsake from someone they love." She paused for a moment and wrapped the necklace in a light blue handkerchief, "I think I can get this fixed and back in your hands as good as new in about an hour or so."

As the lady walked away, Spike stood in a trace,_ 'love_?' he thought pondering the word, '_maybe._'

Spike arrived back to his lonely apartment and removed his jacket then fell face first on the bed. He reached over and grabbed her pillow. Pulling it closer to him he could smell the scent of vanilla still on it. Burying his face, his drifted into a well deserved slumber.

About twenty minutes later his was awaken by the phone. He lazily reached over only to unplug the cord. Once he got back to sleep, he was awaken again fifteen minutes after that by something he couldn't ignore; a knock on the door. He growled into the pillow then got up.

When Spike went the door he still had on his jeans and a white tee shirt. Because he had just woken up and didn't sleep at all the night before, his eyes were tired, his hair was a mess and his clothes were set disheveled on his body.

Spike opened the door to see that it was his veteran partner and another rookie from the station.

"_DAMN!" _ They both shouted at the same time, observing his appearance.

"What do you guys want?" he asked rudely.

The rookie, Dalvin spoke first, "I didn't believe you were sick when you called in this morning but now that I see you I'm actually kind of worried."

"Yeah, kid what is it that you have? The flu? The measles? Black plague?" the veteran covered his mouth and looked Spike up and down, "Is it safe to come in."

Spike sighed in frustration and turned to lead them in, "I'm not sick," he said sitting on the couch.

"Then why do you look like that?" asked Dalvin.

"Yeah and where's Faye?"

Spike put his head in his hands, "She left me and moved out all because I'm a stupid jerk."

"Yeah well what else is new? I mean we all know that," Dalvin said jokingly, trying to cheer Spike up.

Spike raise his head and looked with sorrowful eyes, "I'm serious this time; I don't think she's coming back."

The older man folded his arms and leaned back on the wall across from Spike, "Okay, kid we can help just tell us what happened.

It took just a few minutes for Spike to go over the major details of their relationship and what exactly sparked the flame.

Dalvin nearly fell off the edge of his seat, "What? You torched her Christmas present to you? That is low! Why would you even do something like that?"

"Weren't you listening? I told you I didn't know it was in there?" Spike yelled in defense.

"I guess but don't you think that burning the flowers was a little extreme. I mean if I were to get my wife flowers and she burned them, I'd be pissed just at that," the man added.

Spike laced his fingers in his hair as if he were ready to pull it out, "UGH! I don't need your confirmation on how stupid I am; I just need your help to fix it!"

Dalvin stood and walk over to Spike, putting his hand on his shoulder to comfort him, "Man, forget this girl. There's no coming back from this. Take this as a lesson learned on what NOT to do and move on with your life."

"Are you insane?" the veteran yelled, walking over to Spike's other shoulder, "Look, Spike, if you really care about this girl than you shouldn't stop trying. You need to do something to show her how much you care."

"Your ears are broken old man," Dalvin argued, "The guy just said he doesn't even love the girl. It's crazy to stress over some chick you don't love."

"And you don't listen too well, little man. Spike said he didn't know whether or not he loved her."

"Yeah well in my book if you don't know then you don't."

The veteran was becoming fed up, "You're book? You shouldn't even have a book; you've never had a girlfriend!"

Dalvin stood up and now he was mad too, "You're one to talk! You're wife left you so how are you supposed to give him advice, huh?"

"Why don't we let Spike decide who he wants to listen to?" the older man suggested slyly.

Dalvin agreed, "Alright, then Spike which one of us do you think is right?"

Spike finally looked up. He glanced back and forth at his experienced partner and rookie buddy, observing which one was less pathetic than the other. After a minute of starring Spike said something, "Is this a serious question?" he asked lowering his eyes at both of them.

"Why of course it's a serious question!" Dalvin exclaimed.

"Go ahead and tell this young blood he doesn't know what he's talking about, Spike."

"Well let's see," he said standing from the couch. He put his hand of his chin and thought aloud, "The guy who can't get a girl," he looked at Dalvin. "Or the man who can't keep a girl?" his eyes shifted to his partner. "Man, this is a tough one," he shook his head.

Seeing that his friend needed a little nudge, Dalvin decided to add, "You need to get out of this man-cave and into a haven where men can have a good time while enjoying the company of ideal women who truly understand us men."

"No," his partner argued, "The last thing he needs is another woman's company. I think you need to go to a place where you can discuss your problems with other man like you so guys can relate and get to the root of your real problem."

"Well I'll admit that I probably do need to get out of this apartment. Maybe I need to go somewhere so I'll have time to decide what I really want and how I feel."

"That's the spirit, my friend! But just to be clear, you are siding with me right?" asked Dalvin.

"Well whoever he's siding with he needs to make himself presentable before he can be seen with either one of us," said his partner.

Spike looked down at his clothes and tousled his hair. He told them to wait while he got cleaned up and then the three men headed out of the door.

**Author's Note:** You know I love my reviews. ;-) So tell me what you think. Who will Spike listen to and what places are these guys talking about? Anyone care to guess? If not, you could always just read the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** The next chapters are pretty light-hearted but don't worry I'm going somewhere with this. Faye will be back really soon. Just hold on and enjoy the light humor.

**Summary:** meeiwen and .stars were right. Dalvin leads the cops to his personal haven, hoping Spike will forget about Faye. Too bad that's not happening.

**Chapter Nine:** Boys Will Be Boys

In the car, Spike noticed his partner was sporting a very unflattering gloomy look on his face. He leaned forward to the passenger side and patted his shoulder, "Come on now. You can't still be upset."

The older man kept his arms folded as he turned to Spike, "I still can't get the fact that you listen to a want- to-be bachelor before you take my side." he gestured to Dalvin who was driving.

"Hey, Spike just knows that his good buddy is better suited to help him out in this situation than some washed up has been. I mean he'll come to you when he needs your opinion on performance enhancement drugs or dentinal adhesives. Right Spike? " he asked proudly.

"First of all, my performance is top notch, and that will never change." Spike smirked and leaned back in his seat, "But actually I looked at it more this way; you see you both have very different problems which are keeping a girl and getting a girl. The main difference that I looked at was the reasons why. I mean there could be a perfectly good explanation to why Dalvin doesn't have a girlfriend; he could just simply be a loser. But you, well, there has to be a reason your wife left you. That tells me you're doing something wrong. It's not proven that Dalvin sucks at relationships yet."

Dalvin and the veteran exchanged looks before they changed their expressions completely. "I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted," said Dalvin.

"I know I'm just plain insulted!" said his partner.

Dalvin shook his head and faked a funny cry, "You know sometimes your words cut deep."

"This is exactly why you keep having problems with women; you've got too many major personality flaws. Take this for instance; you have a smart mouth, you've got trust issues and you're mean as hell," the older man added.

"I'm not mean! I just say the things that everyone thinks but are too afraid to say them. I'm still a good guy and a lot of people like me anyway."

His partner rolled his eyes, "Okay then, we're down to two, but the ones you're left with are still pretty bad."

Dalvin interrupted, "You know he does have the first name of a canine; that's another flaw."

"Yeah so that means we're back at three again," the other cop said.

Spike's eyes widened, "Hey, my name is not a personality flaw! And you're one to talk, _Dalvin_; your name sounds like some techno geek who likes to make spontaneous combustions!"

"Hey if I agreed with you and told you we were here; would you both shut up?"

"_Whatever"_ said Spike and his partner.

Once Dalvin parked, the men got out of the car and followed Dalvin. It looked like they were in a downtown slum. The woman outside had on tight revealing outfits and the men all looked like they were a one drug or another. Everyone bluntly held a cigarette or drink in their hand.

Dalvin stopped walking when they stood in front of a flashy wooden warehouse of some sort. Spike and his partner looked up to read the bright pink sign aloud in unison, _"THE PINK PONY?"_

"What the hell, Dalvin? I'm depressed about my girl and you take me to a fucking strip club? What is wrong with you, man?"

"I told you to listen to me, but no. You wanted to go along with horny Peter Pan over here."

"Sticks and stone might break my bones but I won't frit because the strippers are here to help me! You two can call me what you want. I don't care."

Spike cut his eyes at Davin, "You really are a loser."

The young cop ignored the men and shoved them into the club. Almost instantly the strippers recognized Dalvin. They came over to greet him and asked about his friends; more specifically Spike.

Spike always had a certain vibe that he gave off that made people attracted to him. He was friendly and funny with the guys and women were always drawn to his sensitive bad boy persona. Looks played a big part in his luck with woman too. His slender build complimented his height and his body was toned in all the right places. With no facial hair to distract from his smooth skin, women found his face irresistible. Last but not least were his eyes; they were a gorgeous reddish brown that contrasted perfectly with his touchable green hair.

Dalvin introduced the ladies to the cops. One red-head in particular took a sudden and strong interest in Spike more so than the others. She pressed herself close against him and ran the tips of her fingers down his chest, "How'd you like to dance," she paused standing on her toes to lean closer to his ear, "Spike?"

Not bothering to even pretend to be interested, Spike took her hands off his chest and forced an obviously fake smiled, "Uh, I need to go to the restroom, but I'm sure my partner would love to." He pointed to the veteran, "It's his birthday,' he lied mischievously.

"Wait no!" the cop tried to explain as he blushed furiously.

Spike waved him goodbye and kept walking to the men's room. He opened the door and was immediately attacked by the scent of strong alcohol and a thick fog of smoke. Quickly he tried to splash his face at the sink for a small relief. When he looked up, he was startled by reflection he saw in the mirror. He turned around in disbelief but before he could say anything the half-naked red-head captured his lips with hers. Shocked and angry at her boldness he pushed her away more forcefully than he intended. "What the fuck?" he shouted. She hit the stall with a thud and grabbed her shoulder while looking down. He didn't mean to hurt her but he panicked. Feeling guilty he apologized, "Sorry for pushing you, but why the fuck did you follow me in the men's room?" Instead of answering she just stood there holding her arm. "Let me see it," he said grabbing for her.

Just then his partner walked in, "Wow," he said with wide eyes.

"It's not what it looks like!" he threw his arms up in defense. "She just—I—and then—Oh man, this looks bad." He slapped his forehead.

Leaving the barely dressed woman Spike apologized once again and headed out to find Dalvin. Like the hopeless romantic he was, Dalvin was found at the bar taking Jell-O shots off of the stripper's stomachs. Disgusted and irritated, Spike and his partner pulled Dalvin aside.

"Hey, what gives?" he yelled.

"It's time to go," Spike demanded.

They left the club and got into the car. This time Spike's partner was driving. Dalvin looked through the rear view and saw that Spike was giving him the evil eye. "Don't look at me all cock-eyed. The only reason you didn't have a good time is because you choose not to."

"No, the reason I didn't have a good time is because it was a strip club! Do you care to know that I was practically molested by a stripper in the restroom?"

"Oh you mean the red-head? She was hot! She can molest me anytime."

"Yeah well, she was nothing compared to Faye. If you're trying to make me forget about her then you're going to have to step your game up because you won't find many girls topping her especially not in a sleazy strip club!"

Dalvin squinted his eyes, "What? Please, I'd like to see this Faye chick. She must be a fallen angel."

"Yeah well, she looks like someone out of a movie scene."

Spike's partner finally spoke, "Okay now that you kids are done playing maybe we can go to a man's sanctuary."

"Just don't disappoint me like, Hugh Hefner over here. 'Ideal women' in what context?" Spike mocked.

"Strippers are ideal. They listen, shut up, take off their clothes and dance. What more could you ask for?"

Spike and his partner both looked disgustedly at Dalvin, _"No wonder you're single!"_

**Too be continued…**

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading. If you have any comments; review! If you like the story; add it to your alerts! I'll update soon. Hope you enjoy reading and thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** I truly appreciate the readers and reviews. Thank you guys!

**Summary:** Spike's partner has no luck cheering Spike up either and when they go out to eat things just got even worse. The drama is back and intense with new unanswered questions emerging.

**Chapter Ten:** Blood in the Snow

The sound of chiming glasses and the chatter of drunken men filled the atmosphere. Amongst the fuss, Spike could hear the TV show Big Shots airing in the background. Not bothering to look up he kept his head buried in his arms that rested on the counter next to his untouched beverage.

"What's the matter cowboy?" asked a busty brunette from behind the bar. Spike was so deep in thought he hadn't even noticed that anyone was talking to him. He missed Faye so much that all the alcohol in the world couldn't take his mind off of her. He knew this for a fact because he had already tried. "Hello?" she asked waving her hand in front of his face, trying to make him snap out of it.

"Huh?" he said looking up with sad eyes.

"You've been spaced out ever since you've sat down. You're too cute to wear that face, sugar." She put her elbows on the bar and cradled her face with the back of her hands. She was attempting to flirt with him but it was no surprise she got no play. "What's your name?" she asked to break the long silence.

"His name is Spike," his partner interrupted from the seat next to Spike, "He's not much of a talker today. The kid's pretty down." Spike groaned softly, covering his face once again.

"Why?" the bartender pried, secretly hoping that he was single and available.

Dalvin spoke this time, "He's all bummed out because some chick ran off with his heart and left him hanging high and dry with only a sad memory of their last indecent encounter together."

"Oh," she said taken aback.

"Couldn't have put it better myself," the older man added.

Spike groaned more loudly this time, "Why did you bring me here again?"

"Because you needed a change of scenery away from women. Take a look at the men here, Spike."

Spike finally sat up in his chair and observed his surroundings. He saw no women around with the exception of the bartender. He looked at the expressions of the men closest to him. One guy had an empty bottle of gin beside him and another looked to be emptying his pack of cigarettes. "They all look miserable as hell. What's your point?"

"That's exactly my point. All these men here have the same problem as you. They all came here to escape their problems. That common problem is women. Some of these guys' girlfriends and wives dumped them. Others caught them cheating while some are the ones cheating. The women in their lives are nagging, stressful and just plain unpleasant. Spike, this is your fellow man."

Spike cut his eyes before collapsing to the bar's counter again, "UGH! Now I'm even more depressed. Thanks a lot, pal," he said sarcastically. "You just proved that there is no utter hope for me. If all women are like this then I'm going to die alone, senile and sick." Of course he had to ease in an insult, "I'll end up just like Dalvin."

"Hey, what the—don't attack me!" he yelled angrily. "He's the one who brought you to this hell-hole!" he pointed at the older cop.

Spike smiled and chuckled a little. Even though Dalvin was an idiot, he was still a good friend to Spike along with his partner. Their attempts to distract Spike from his problems weren't working but he appreciated the effort nonetheless.

"Hey, you want to get something to eat?" asked Dalvin, breaking Spike's train of thought.

"How's he supposed to eat? The poor kid just got his heart ripped out?" said the veteran.

Spike quickly sprung up, "I could eat!" he said nodding his head thankful that someone had said something because he was really hungry.

Since there were plenty of restaurants not far from that area, the gang decided to walk to a nearby diner. It was a traditional place ran by the locals who had lived in the town for generations. The food there was really good so the diner was frequently packed. Once they found a seat Spike noticed someone outside the window. He starred for a while not truly believing it was her. But he knew her from anywhere. She had the same body, hair and face; it was Faye. 'What's she doing with that guy?' he thought as he watched her get into the cab with another man.

"Spike!" the cop shook him and he turned around in an instance. "The waitress just asked you a question, didn't you hear?"

He hadn't heard a thing. In fact he hadn't seen anything other than that cab, his ex and some unidentified male with her. It was as if the world had stopped and began to move in slow motion. The voices of those around him became a distorted echo. Their faces started to blur. Spike felt sick to his stomach, nauseated with despair. He felt like crying. "I—I got to go step outside," he said in a rush to leave, not bothering to slow down when Dalvin called for him.

Spike flung open the diner's door and stepped into the cold. He was took deep breaths and leaned on the brick wall behind him. Pulling himself together, he spotted a drugstore across the street where he went in to purchase some cigarettes and matches.

Again, he walked outside to calm his nerves. Taking a long drag inhaling the smoke, he cursed in his mind, "I'm out here on the verge of tears and she's running around with some low life. That bitch never loved me." His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed that someone was eying him. He blew out his smoke and followed the fellow with his eyes. The guy turned the next corner when he saw that Spike had seen him. Suspicious, Spike followed.

This guy had the look of your average criminal. He wore dark clothes, a distraught expression and his eyes were bloody red. Spike knew that it was most likely due to the use of drugs. This guy was definitely a user. From experience Spike knew that he was probably acting paranoid because he was about to meet with his dealer. Typical actions for a guy who knows he's doing wrong. The only thing that really surprised Spike was the fact that the guy seemed to be so wary of him. This was strange because Spike was off duty and therefore wasn't wearing any police attire. His badge was even concealed. This idiot had just given himself away to a seemingly average guy.

Spike dropped his cigarette when he saw the shadow of the perpetrator turn into an alley. Reaching for his gun he put his cigarette out with the bottom of his boot. When Spike turned to the alley, the man just looked at him strangely, almost as if he were looking past him. Instincts kicked in and Spike looked over his shoulder. His eye caught another man behind him who was in the process of pulling the trigger of his own gun. In a flash Spike ducked and kicked the man off his feet. Dropping the gun, the man fell to the ground and Spike pointed his weapon down at him, "Don't move!" he ordered. Because he didn't have his handcuffs on him, he reached for his communicator. "I've got two guys on the alley between 5th and Lincoln. Make it fast."

"On my way," The voice answered back.

"I wouldn't do anything stupid-" just then, in the middle of his sentence he heard a blast from behind. Immediately he felt the stinging in the back of his knee and he fell to the other one in pain.

Hearing the gunshot, Dalvin and the older cop rushed to the alley. "Spike! You okay?"

"Cuff him," he said bearing the pain and standing to his feet before turning to chase the man who had shot him. Spike took off in the guy's direction down the alley and between two commercial apartment buildings.

"Dalvin, go with him!" he ordered.

"Got it," Dalvin said following the path of Spike's blood.

The shooter climbed up a wire gate hoping to shake Spike off but Spike ignored his pain and scaled the gate as well. Still lagging behind Dalvin was having a hard time keeping up. The guy was fast and despite his injury Spike was fast too. Jumping onto a dumpster the shooter ran on top of the building knowing that it was likely that the climbing would slow his chaser down. Spike pulled himself up just in time to see him run into the door on the roof leading into the apartment. Spike followed, knowing that he had to catch this guy and fast or else he was going to blend in with the pedestrians.

Once through the door, Spike came to a set of stairs on which the shooter was quickly descending already. In an attempted to avoid any more pressure on his knee, he aimed to fire his gun. Then a janitor cut the corner, dropping his mop and bucket after being pushed aside by the man, he raised his hands when he noticed Spike's gun. "Damn," he mumbled knowing he probably wouldn't be able to fire his gun inside the building. Now he had to descend the stairs. He held his leg and the railing as he tried to catch up.

Entering the hallway, he demanded that all the residents clear the area. The perpetrator shoved a woman out of the entrance to her room and ran to the fire escape. Spike jumped through the window and looked at the latter. He had to do something or else this guy was going to lose him but Spike's knee was killing him and the loss of blood was making him dizzy. Through his double vision he aimed his gun on last time at the man scaling the latter. He fired once and hit his hand. Crying in agony, the man fell to the snowy concrete. Spike sighed in relief until he noticed that this guy was still trying to get up. Then Spike limped to the edge of the exit and spotted a car parked just bellow. Taking a leap at faith literally, he jumped down onto it. Upon impact, he felt the tissue in his knee rip and the rush of blood drench his pants' leg. Still he managed to make his way over to the escaping con and struck him with the handle of his gun, making him lose consciousness.

"That was a cheap shot, dirt bag," he spat.

"Spike, Spike, where are you," he heard coming from his communicator.

Spike focused his vision on the street sign, "Martindale," he answered back breathlessly.

"Just hang in there. I'm right around the block okay, buddy?"

"Dalvin," he said faintly.

"What is it, Spike?"

"Call an ambulance," he whispered before he blacked out.

**Too be continued…**

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think. Add the your alerts if you want to see what happens to Spike.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Loved reading you guys' reviews! Thanks for the feedback! Hope you like the next chapters too.

**Summary:** Faye's trying to get into the habit of doing her own thing alone again. Luckily she gets a call from an old friend for some much needed support. But just when she tries to move on, she pulled right back into Spike's life when she hears he's been hurt.

**Chapter Eleven:** Meant To Be; Make It Work

As Faye starred into the mirror while getting her hair done, a call came through on her computer. "Hold on a second," she said spinning her chair around and answering. "Hey, Jet! Long time, no talk, what's up?"She watched his dazed facial expression and raised her eyebrow, "Uh, Jet?"

"I'm sorry, Faye. It's just you look—you look amazing!" he stuttered smiling with widen eyes.

She smiled back touching her hair, "Well I'm making a modeling portfolio." She explained to jet that a lot of people from the casino had been practically harassing her to try out for the showgirls; and in order to apply, she had to take some pictures to show the director.

"Well I hope you get the job. Say, how things are going with you and Spike. Are you two getting along or are you still at each other's throats?"

"Ugh!" she growled in frustration. "Things couldn't be any worse. I don't see how you two managed to live together so long, much less become best friends."

"Yeah, I'll admit Spike can be a headache, but at least he's – entertaining I'd say would be the best word for it."

She scoffed, "I'd say jackass is a better fit."

Jet laughed, "Maybe, but at least you don't have to work with him. Ever since I came back to the force, I've had to mentor a whole squad of hot-heads just like Spike. I'm starting to really look forward to retirement."

"Sounds like fun. Glad to hear things are going so well." She replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Where's Spike anyway?"

She paused and swayed her chair back and forth. She looked up after a few seconds and took in a sigh, "I wouldn't know; I moved out yesterday."

Jet studied her face seeing that she was obviously sad about this. "Why?"

"Because Spike is like the worst boyfriend in the history of mankind. I don't know how those other girls put up with him, but I'm telling you I am not the one."

Jet looked as if his eyes were about to pop out of his sockets. Did Faye just say what he thinks she said? Boyfriend? Since when? It hadn't been that long since he'd talked to them, maybe 4 months at the most and now they're an item. He was well passed shocked. He was speechless. "Wait! Did you just say the B word?"

Faye smirked and turned in her seat again, looking at him out of the corner of her emerald eyes, "Come on now don't act so surprised. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Besides it not like I said the F word."

He let out a hysterical laugh, "That will be the day! Spike, making a commitment? No way!"

Normally she would be hell of pissed that someone would doubt their relationship progression but judging from the events that had transpired lately; she couldn't help but agree with him. "Anyway," she interrupted his laughter, "We're not together anymore."

Her soft tone made Jet uneasy. He figured that Spike must've truly hurt her. He hadn't seen this side of Faye to often, not since the day Spike left Bebop. Jet knew all about Spike's past. Julia had made a great impact on Spike's life but he would have never imagined that their past relationship would haunt him even after her death. Somehow he knew that was exactly it. Spike hadn't fully let go. Jet concluded that he was taking his unresolved emotions out on Faye. "You know Faye, forgiveness is one thing, but it's always harder to forget."

"What do you mean?" she asked unsure of the point he was making. Suddenly, her communicator started to beep. "Hold that thought she said clicking it on.

Dalvin explained to what had happened this morning to Faye. He said that Spike had been injured, but it was nothing serious. "Hey Ms. Faye, this is Officer Dalvin Briggs; I work with Spike. I was just calling to let you know that he was in the hospital. The doctors say it's nothing too serious. He was shot in the knee, but the bullet didn't hit any joints or major muscle tissue. I thought you might want to know because they said he'd be in some really bad pain for the next couple of weeks and he's going to need somebody to take care of him while he's recovering. So—if you're worried or just want to see him; he's at the St. Michaels Hospital."

"I'll be right there she said," quickly responding and hanging up. She shuffled through her shoes and coat completely ignoring Jet who was still on the computer line.

"Faye! Where are you going?"

"To go check on the lunkhead. I'll call you back, okay Jet?"

"Just a minute Faye!" he yelled before she could hang up.

"Yeah?"

He spoke with the upmost sincerity in his voice, "If you ever need a place to stay or just someone to talk to, you know I'm not that far away."

Faye smiled again. She didn't have many friends in general that she could honestly count on or trust. Jet was one of the few men that actually cared about her and wasn't just trying to get her in bed. "Jet, I know that we're just friends, but do you honestly believe that your wife is going to buy that?" she asked jokingly, knowing the answer to that.

He reached behind his head and chuckled a bit, "Yeah, you're right. Just update me whenever you can alright Faye?"

"Sure thing." She said clicking him off and rushing out of the door.

**Too be continued…**

**Author's Note:** Chapter Twelve's next but feel free to review this one too! =)


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **Well, here's the next one. Happy reading!

**Summary:** Faye makes it to the hospital and gets a chance to finally meet Spike's friends. At Spike's bedside, Faye discovers a pleasant secret.

**Chapter Twelve:** By My Side

Jumping out of the cab, Faye almost forgot to pay the driver before she dashed into the sliding doors of St Michaels Hospital. As soon as she spotted the receptionist, she approached the desk and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Faye Valentine and I got a call that my… um… boyfriend was admitted here." she lied fearing that the lady might not let her see Spike if she knew that they had no relationship. "His name is Spike Spiegel. Can you tell me what room he's in?"

The lady at the desk looked her up and down probably because she looked so out of place in her outfit. Faye looked like some kind of high fashion runway model. Once she was done starring Faye down she answered, "Officer Spiegel is in room 228, ma'am. That's Dr. Stevens, the emergency room doctor, over there next the coffee machine," she said pointing. "He can tell you how he's doing."

"Thanks," she said walking away and the lady listened to the sound of Faye's heels disappear in the distance. "Excuse me." She said. The doctor turned around stunned and let his eyes roam over her short, fitted dress. "You're Dr. Stevens right?

He watched as her red lips formed each word. "Yes and please tell me you're my blind date."

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked confused.

"Nothing, can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me how Officer Spiegel is doing?"

"Officer Spiegel?" he said going to his clipboard and reading the name Spike. _'Damn, it's a man,'_ he thought. "Is he your husband?" he asked anticipating her response. _'Please say no.'_

"No, but-"

He smiled and looked up, "So you are available?"

"What? No, he's my boyfriend," she explained, lying again.

Dr. Stevens' smile quickly dissipated, "Damn!"

"What?"

"Nevermind. Um, Officer Spiegel is doing just fine." He said trying to recover from his hidden disappointment and asking her to follow him onto the elevator. "The bullet went straight through so it didn't do any serious damage to the joint or nerve tissue. He just needed a few stitches and we patched him up quite nicely. He's resting now, but he will be discharged tomorrow morning. It's just a precautionary measure here; we like to keep all our emergency patients overnight."

By this time they had made it off the elevator and were standing just outside of room 228. "Thank you, Doctor," she said grateful of the good news.

Even though Dr. Stevens had wanted Faye to himself, he had to admit what a miraculous man this Spike Spiegel was. "Ma'am, your boyfriend is quite the hero. You probably don't know this because the media hasn't been informed yet, but those guys he caught were big time criminals. I'm telling they've have got a list of felony charges out of this world; the bounty on those two was enormous. I'd say for both of them, a bounty hunter would've gotten anywhere around 90 to 100 billion yen (about 1 billion US dollars). Not only that, but on top of it all, he wasn't even on duty when he caught them. He's a lucky guy; especially to have randomly run into these guys, get shot and still chase them down. This one's sure to be a headliner. Come tomorrow, I'm sure he'll be a news celebrity."

When the doctor was finished speaking Faye just stood there in utter shock. She knew she must've looked like a fool with her jaw to the floor, but she couldn't help it. _'100 billion yen?' _she thought. "Does Spike know?"

"Doubt it, he was unconscious when he came in and we had to give him some drugs for the pain. My guess is he's probably fast asleep right now."

"Well alright," Faye said about to turn to walk in.

Then the doctor stopped her, "Oh and Miss, I need to warn you. That pain medication has a tendency to make people a little loopy so don't be surprised if he starts mumbling crazy talk. It should ware off soon."

"How crazy are we talking?" she asked before she heard voices from inside.

A groggy Spike tiredly mumbled to Dalvin who was standing over his bed, "Who are you?"

Dalvin and his partner gave each other a weird look, "Uh, It's me, Dalvin. You know, your friend from the station. Maybe if you opened your eyes perhaps you would see that." He added sarcastically.

Spike barely opened them and turned over to look at Dalvin, his eyesight not fully focusing, "Who I am and why am I here?"

"You're Spike Spiegel; remember you got shot in the knee, chasing some crooks?"

"Shot!" he said slurring his speech. "Is my leg okay?"

Dalvin looked down at Spike perfectly intact leg and thought of all the extreme "practical jokes" Spike had played on him in the past. Then he looked back up at Spike with the most serious face he could make, "No, they had to take it; I'm sorry."

"Dalvin!" yelled Spike partner!

"What?" he groaned.

"Your leg's fine!" he answered. "Dalvin's lying."

Spike exhaled sharply, relieved that it was a lie. He looked up again only for his eyes to meet the eyes of the violet haired beauty. Dalvin and Spike's partner couldn't help but to avert their eyes to see what he was starring at. "Faye?" he breathed with his voice sounding more clearly.

"Oh sure. You remember her, huh?" his partner said.

Dalvin flinched at the sound of her name and quickly turned to Spike, "Wait a minute; this is Faye?"

"Spike," she said walking closer to his bedside, "How are you feeling?"

"I just don't get it," Dalvin complained, "How's a guy like that get a girl like this? I mean, she is FINE!"

"Dalvin," the older man nudge him, "You don't call another man's girl fine… at least not in his presence. Let's step outside and give them some privacy," he pulled Dalvin out of the room and closed the door."

Dalvin frowned, furious that he didn't get to stay in the room with Faye. "I don't see why we had to leave them alone. What have they got to talk about? They're not together anymore. Hell, I deserve my chance with her now," he said pointing to himself.

The older man scoffed at him as if he were trying to hold back a laugh. "Now Briggs, we both know a girl like that wouldn't be caught dead with a guy like you. Besides, you're not half the man Spike is," Spike's partner walked closer to Dalvin and waved his hand over the empty space above Dalvin's head, mocking his height, "literally."

"Well excuse me for not looking like the Hulk!"

"This body comes from a decade of dedicated police work," Spike's partner ran his hand over his largely built chest. "And this height comes from testosterone," his eyes looking up and down at Dalvin's short fame, "which you seem to be lacking."

"Ha ha, you talk about me but I bet you couldn't get Faye either."

"The difference between me and you is I'm not trying."

"Oh be serious, you're telling me you don't want her at all?"

"Dalvin, Dalvin," he shook his head, "A man like me has morals… values… But if Spike wasn't my partner, oh man!" he admitted finally.

Meanwhile, inside the hospital room, Spike fought to keep his eyes open. It seemed like he was trying to tell her something but she couldn't make it out. The drugs were still in Spike's system so he was still quite drowsy. Faye leaned over him and stroked his forehead, "Shh..." she said trying to calm him down, "Just go back to sleep for now. We'll talk later." Spike's eyes completely closed again and he went back to sleep.

After a few minutes, Faye got a little bored. She paced around the lonely room examining things and putting things in place that had been moved. She noticed a stack of folded clothes sitting on the chair across the room. When she went for a closer look, something drew her attention immediately. She touched the dark jeans and was taken aback by the large amount of dried blood. Deciding that it was no use in even trying to save them she picked them up to throw away. As she removed them from the pile she heard something chime as it hit the floor. She squatted down to get a closer look, not fully believing what she saw. It was the necklace she had given to Spike. _'It can't be,'_ she thought. _'This one looks just like new.' _But it was. Spike had gotten it fixed and he had been wearing it even though they broke up. _'But why?'_ she thought looking back at Spike who was still asleep.

Placing the necklace in her jacket's pocket she walked back over to his bed. She pulled up a chair close to him to rest her head on his pillow. Before she knew it, she was asleep too.

In the middle of the night she was awaken by a tugging sensation. She looked up to see that Spike was awake and pulling her closer to him. "What is it?" Faye asked tiredly.

"If you're spending the night then you can sleep with me."

Still half asleep Faye kicked off her shoes, shrugged of her jacket and settled in the bed, making sure not to lean on his hurt leg. She lie on his chest and he wrapped one arm around her body and entangled the other in her hair. She felt him stroke the skin behind her ear a few times before his breathing quieted and slowed down. She figured he must be asleep so she went too.

**Too be continued…**

**Author's Note:** Let me know how it is going, please! I won't take long to update the next chapters. Hope you enjoyed these!


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** Enjoy!

**Summary:** Spike's last day in the hospital becomes a day of enlightenment. Perhaps there's hope for the couple after all.

**Chapter Thirteen:** Step One

The beaming rays of sunlight form the hospital room's window caused Faye to finally awaken from her sleep. The first thing she noticed was she was being held, _'Who the hell is this in my bed?'_ Then she remembered where she was. _'Spike,' _she thought. Not wanting to wake him, she tried to stay as still as she could and even out her breathing. 'Oh no,' she felt it coming on, her nose started to tingle. _'Not now!'_ "Ah choo, ah choo, ah choo!" she sneezed_. 'Shit.'_ Of course she would sneeze now of all times. She thought she must be getting sick again, thanks to the cold weather and her choice of outfits.

Hesitate to look up she didn't make another sound, hoping somehow he was still asleep. Suddenly she felt him chuckle against her, "Faye," she raised her head, "I was already up."

"Good," she said before realizing that he was still holding her. She sat up on the bed and looked at him. "Then why are you still squeezing my like you're having a bad dream, huh?"

He laughed, "I was keeping you warm. I didn't want to wake you up."

"Well I'm up now," she responded playfully, not understanding why she was flirting with him.

"Alright, now that you are, could you do me a favor, please?"

She was about to ask what then she heard his stomach growl loudly, "I'll get you some breakfast but only if you promise that the monster in your stomach won't attack me," she smiled and headed to the cafeteria. On her way there she stopped by some glass to look at herself. She ran her fingers though her loosened curls and thought to herself, 'Just because he's being nice doesn't mean we're getting back together.'

Once in the cafeteria, Faye tipped through the line in her stockings, thankful that at least none of the patients were up yet. Her eyes searched for Spike's favorite foods. She knew he wasn't a picky eater at all but he still had things that he preferred over others. As she prepared his tray she bumped into Dr. Stevens. "Hello, Ms…"

"Faye," she answered.

"Did you stay here overnight?"

She blushed when she realized how she must've looked, "Um, yeah. I fell asleep."

"That's sweet," he said pouring some orange.

"What is?"

He sipped his drink and turned back to her, "To spend the night with him. Sleeping in a hospital isn't easy to do with the help of anesthesia," he joked, "And it even harder to get your rest on a couch or chair, but I guess if you really love a person it's kind of hard to leave them alone in a place like this."

"Oh no I slept with him," she didn't realize what it sounded like until he gave her a strange look. She quickly tried to correct herself, "I mean I slept in the bed with him! Not the other thing." She could feel her face become flushed.

He gave her a smile before he took his orange juice, "It was nice running into you again, Ms. Faye," he turned to walk away.

Faye watched him leave, wondering how she hadn't noticed how handsome he was earlier. _'He's cute, but he's no Spike-'_ she caught herself, _'why do I keep comparing everybody to Spike?_' She took the food try and left.

When she made it back to the room she gasped at the number of bouquets she saw, "What's all this?" she asked Spike as she sat his tray down.

"They're all daisies. The nurse brought them in. She said they were from the station and they're supposed to be get-well-soon flowers."

"What about those?" she spotted an arrangement of blue flowers.

Spike looked up, "Oh yeah those, I don't know. Nurse said it didn't have a name. It just says, 'FORGET ME NOT.' It's probably just sent to the wrong room."

"Oh," she sat down in her chair. Spike immediately dove into his breakfast. He explained in between bites that he hadn't eaten in at least 24 hours. She listened to him as she rested her chin on her hand. He kept complimenting the food, saying how good it was and how she knew just what he liked. Once he finished he paused and smiled, making direct eye contact with Faye. "What is it?" she asked.

"I just wanted to say, thank you." She looked surprised at him, so he went on to explain. "It's nothing worse than lying on a sick bed alone. I appreciate you keeping me company; I could hear you humming in my sleep. Yesterday I was convinced you didn't give a damn about me anymore. I even told myself that I would never forgive you for leaving me. When I saw you with another man, I just lost it. But now that you're with me again I can see who's really important to you."

Faye cocked her eyebrow, "Wait a minute, another man? Who are you talking about?"

"Come on you remember," he explained, "I saw outside that diner downtown; you were getting in the cab with some guy."

She pondered the thought, "another man?" then she remembered, "Hold on, you're not talking about that guy I was with checking out apartments, are you?"

Spike folded his arms, "You didn't have to tell me you were looking at apartments at the scum bag; I didn't need to know. But yeah I guess; it was on Lincoln around the apartments on Martindale."

She starred for a moment before she burst into uncontrollable laughter. Now Spike was really confused. Faye tried to speak but she couldn't stop giggling hysterically. "Spike he—I – oh my God!" she said between chuckles. He was hopelessly lost. Finally, after catching her breath she was able to speak just a bit more clearly, "Spike," she giggled again, "That was Felipe." Seeing that that explanation brought no clarity, she continued, "For heaven's sake, he's gay!"

"What?" Spike said feeling like an idiot.

"Felipe is gay; he works with the showgirls down at the casinos as a choreographer. He was helping me audition. The guy curled my hair, Spike."

Right now Spike couldn't help but feel like the biggest fool on the planet. Dalvin and his partner were right; he was hasty. Even though he knew it was his fault for jumping to conclusions, he felt the need to redeem himself, "It was an honest mistake, Faye."

"Honest mistake?" she repeated then began her laughing spell again. "How could you mistake a man in leather pants and a sequined vest for being a heterosexual?" Now she was practically falling out of the chair and holding her stomach. "Oh you stupid lunkhead!" she snickered, "You're too much; stop, I can't take it anymore!" she smacked her leg.

Spike was embarrassed, but mostly he felt relieved. Despite the fact the he was made the pun of Faye's joke, he somehow felt happy. He hadn't seen Faye smile much lately because most of the time he was either pissing her off or making her cry. It was nice to see her laugh especially so hard. To see Faye that happy he would write a novel of dumb things for her to make fun of. "Faye.."

Noticing that Spike's strange look, she wiped the tears from her eyes and forced herself to stop laughing. "Oh Lunkhead, I'm sorry it's just sometimes you say the most ridiculous things."

"No," he explained, "I'm just glad to see you cry tears of joy," he smiled.

Faye thought about all the time that she had known Spike, maybe a year in a half or so. Back on the Bebop he had made a habit of testing her limits of friendly bickering, and still did it today. Lately he had been making her cry a lot, but she realized that about half of the time that her and Spike had known each other, he had made her truly happy. The problem was that with half and half, there was no good to outweigh the bad and vice versa. How was she supposed to decide whether or not being with him was worth it? She felt like she was right back at square one with him now. It was as if it was the first day they met. She'd never felt so discouraged before. "I never know if the glass is half full or half empty with you," she said finally breaking the silent pause.

"What do you mean?"

"Nevermind," she said standing to her feet after slipping her shoes back on, "I'm going head to the apartment to pick up your car and some clothes for you. I'll be back."

"But why?"

"You're being discharged today."

Spike looked down at his leg, "This quick?"

"Guess so." She answered back then pick up his keys and walked out of the door.

**To be continued:**

**Author's Note:** Please review. Your feedback is greatly appreciated.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: **Hope this story isn't getting too predictable. Thanks for reading as always!

**Summary:** Spike's discharge is made notably eventful thanks to the media and some disappointing news.

**Chapter Fourteen:** Just My Luck

It didn't take long for Faye to get back to the hospital. As she pulled up, she saw a swarm of people with cameras and microphones blocking the doorway. Curious, she tried to push her way through the crowd instead of simply using another entrance. She drew closer to the front and heard a familiar voice.

"Excuse me, reporters. I'm going to ask that you all clear the area. Not only are you creating a fire hazard but this interview is distracting my staff from their work. This is a hospital and I'm an emergency room doctor, therefore I have a duty to fulfill. If you want to hear more about the officer's condition then you will just have to wait until my shift is over." It was Dr. Stevens. He turned to walk away, but was stopped by one of the reporters.

"Dr. Stevens, one more question; can you tell us if you know anything about the officer's girlfriend like where she is so we can speak to her?"

The doctor turned again and drew in a deep breath. These guys just wouldn't get off his back. What part of 'drop it' didn't they understand. "Listen," he paused when he spotted Faye in the crowd.

'Oh no!' she thought, 'Once they find out it's me they're looking for, I'll be eaten alive by this mob!'

Seeing that expression on Faye's face Dr. Stevens quickly averted his eyes so he wouldn't give her away, "Officer Spiegel's girlfriend went home earlier this morning. I'm sorry; you missed her."

She sighed in relief and preceded to the door, "Dr. Stevens!" she yelled catching up with him. "Thanks for not giving me away."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," he winked, hinting that one of the reporters overheard her.

She glanced back, "Oh, I appreciate it doctor," she whispered this time.

"Don't mention it." He said discretely, returning to his post.

When Faye got back to Spike's room, she saw the nurse was taking the bouquets away. "Hey, why is she taking the flowers?" she asked Spike dropping his police training sweats on the end of the bed. He told her that there were way too many to take home so he asked her to give them away to the other patients. "Oh."

Spike reached for his tee shirt and asked Faye to help him get dressed. She had seen him naked a couple of times but it was always in the privacy of the apartment. Asking her to undress him in public was definitely out of her comfort zone. But the only thing that freaked Faye out more than her changing his clothes was the thought of some nurse doing it instead so she decided to give in.

After Spike was dressed, Faye gathered his things together and sat them on the night stand next to Spike's bed. Frantically Spike began to shuffle though the contents of his belonging, shaking the pockets and turning things inside out. "What the hell are you doing?" Faye asked annoyed that he had just completely destroyed her neat pile.

"I lost something. He answered, feeling around his pillows and rambling through the drawers of the night stand. Faye had a clue of what he was looking for, but she wanted to make sure first.

Then when she saw that he was trying to get out of bed to look, she panicked, "Spike you can't walk on that leg! Get back in bed!" she ran to his side trying to support his weight.

"Help me find my necklace, Faye."

"Necklace?" she pretended to be confused. "Which necklace are you talking about?"

"The one you gave me."

"I thought it was broken."

Spike was becoming visibly upset now, "That doesn't matter! I had it on yesterday and now it's gone!"

"Why were you wearing it?" She asked calmly.

"Because!"

"Why?"He took his hand off of Faye's shoulder and tried to search for it himself, while not bothering to entertain her anymore. "Spike," she said feeling bad now and taking the necklace out of her pocket.

"No, I'll find it. I'll just ask the nurse where she put it," he said this without turning around to look at her.

She studied the necklace in her hands, "Why is it so important to you?"

He sighed and turned to her. He was about to speak but then he saw his treasure in her palms. "You had it all along?" She nodded. "Well, that was a dirty trick!" She walked over and handed it to him. Faye watched as he casually slipped it over his head and adjusted the pendant outside his collar. "Let's go." He barely got the words out before he felt her arms tightly wrap around his torso. Automatically he returned the embrace even though he wasn't sure exactly what it was for.

A few seconds elapsed, and then a nurse came in with a wheelchair, followed by Dr. Stevens and Chief Bradley from the station. "I hope we weren't interrupting anything"

"Chief," Spike said a little surprised that he would visit him, "I wasn't expecting you to be here." Faye turned around to acknowledge their company, still keeping an arm around Spike to help him stand.

"Don't be silly my boy. You think I wouldn't come personally thank one of my best men for their grade A performance?" he laughed. "Now sit down; sit down. Get off that leg before my buddy Jo here has to patch you up again," the chief gestured for the nurse to bring the chair and Spike sat.

Spike looked to the tall man in the white coat and extended his hand to him. "You must be the doctor; I meant to thank you earlier."

"It's my job and pleasure, Officer Spiegel." The doctor shook his hand.

"Oh don't be so formal with my good friend. This is Jo; I've known him for years. My buddy Jo here has taken fantastic care of my hero," he said referring to Spike.

"Oh don't be ridiculous," the doctor joked, "I've saved the lives of almost all your men, not just your hero."

The chief laughed a hardy laugh, "You see why I like this man?" he wrapped his arm around Dr. Steven's shoulder.

"Hero?" Spike questioned. Spike still didn't know about the significance of his capture so the chief explained it to him. Like Faye was, Spike was also shocked at the news. Dalvin and Spike's partner even came in to warn Spike of the collection of news teams waiting out the hospital to interview him.

"Spike you saved the galaxy police a lot of money. I'm sure the officials would be glad to meet you. I mean if you weren't a police officer, every cop in the universe would've looked like a damn fool."

"I don't understand. Why'd he say you saved them money? Does the money go to the station or something?" Faye asked Spike.

Before he could explain Chief Bradley let out one of his laughs again, "HA HAHA HA! She's funny; I like her!" Seeing the annoyed expression on her face, he realized she wasn't joking. "Wait, you're serious?"

"Well of course I'm serious!" she put her hands on her hips. "Do we get our money or not?"

'_OUR money,'_ Spike thought, '_It was supposed to be MY money.'_

"GOD, NO!" Chief Bradley stressed, "Police don't get bounty rewards for doing their jobs."

Faye looked to Spike hoping that the chief wasn't right, but Spike explained to her that he would've only been entitled to the money if he weren't on the force.

"But you weren't on duty; doesn't that count?"

"I'm afraid not. Whether or not a cop is on the clock, they're always considered an authority of the law. It's the same principle that allows me to act as an officer off duty; for instance, carrying my gun. In fact that's why the galaxy police prefer us to catch wanted men as oppose to non law enforcements. It doesn't cost anybody a damn thing for a cop to apprehend bounty heads. They are really picky about rewarding bounties over the thousand dollar mark anyway. Even if I were still a bounty hunter I probably wouldn't be rewarded all the money until after retirement."

"He's damn right! This is exactly why I'm so grateful to Spike here. If somebody besides my men would have turned those guys in, they would've kicked me out of my position of command so fast my damn head would spin! Who would have thought that fugitives like that would just be walking around Earth and nobody recognized them?" The chief went on to tell Spike that out of appreciation for his ideal police work, he wanted Spike to be the honorary guest to his Christmas Eve formal the next day. Of course, he also invited Faye to come as well, mistaking her for his girlfriend. This was a lot for Spike to take in, yet he took it all in modest stride, insisting that he wasn't a hero and hadn't done anything special enough to attract all the attention. Obviously his was disappointed that he didn't get the bounty, but no one was more pissed than Faye.

Once their discussion was finished, Dalvin and Spike's partner escorted Spike, Faye and the chief out of the hospital so they would not be ambushed by the press. As they cleared a path to Spike's car, the reporters begged for a headline shot.

"Well, Mister Hero, will one photo hurt?" asked the chief.

Spike looked at Faye, who is still really mad and asked to stand next to him. Just as she was about to refuse, he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her. The gang crowded together and the cameras captured the scene.

When Spike and Faye drove anyway she let out all her aggression. She growled and complained that the only reason Chief Bradley was so happy Spike caught those guys was to save his own job. "That lard ass only cares about himself! The least he could do is give you a raise, a promotion, or something! And those stupid reporters, 'Officer Spiegel, Officer Spiegel, how do you feel about giving up the bounty?'" she imitated one of them mockingly. "How the hell do think he feels, jackass?"

Spike laughed to himself from the passenger side. Faye always had her way of making a point.

"Ugh, I could just tap dance on that fucker's face right now. Maybe I shouldn't go to the formal."

"Hey," Spike interrupted, "Let's go to the mall."

Faye glanced over at him, "Now?"

"Yeah, tomorrow is Christmas Eve. I want to get you something."

**Too be continued…**

**Author's Note:** Be prepared to see some familiar faces on the next chapter. Leave a review if you liked this one!


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: **You might recognize a few unexpected returning characters in the next few chapters. Enjoy reading! Don't be afraid to review.

**Summary:** Thanks to a familiar but unwanted face, Spike and Faye's Christmas shopping is cut short.

**Chapter Fifteen: **Roses Are Red; Violets Are Blue

"I don't see why you just couldn't get the stupid crutches!" she yelled.

"They made me look weak," he said in his defense.

"Yeah, and leaning on me, limping doesn't make you look weak at all." She rolled her eyes.

Spike was a very stubborn person who hated looking weak. He seldom looked to others for help when it came to task that he strongly believed were to be carried out by a man. Needless to it was hard for him to ask Faye to help him walk, but he definitely didn't want others to pity him on his crutches. Pity was the only thing he hated more than weakness.

"Look, nobody will notice if you try to be discrete about," he whispered in her ear with his arm around her shoulders and the other in his pocket.

"Well I don't want people to think we're together."She was about to complain about his weight too when she heard a voice from behind. This voice was especially unsettling because it was that of a woman.

"Spike?" They stopped and turned to the woman. She was a fiery red head, dressed in the skimpiest Santa's helper outfit. Immediately, Faye became enraged and to top it all off, the woman insisted on coming closer to Spike. "I didn't think you'd be out of the hospital so soon. Did you get my flowers?"

Faye's eyes cut quickly to Spike, awaiting his response. Spike could see Faye's face out the corner of his eyes so he tried to make his responses as generic as possible. He didn't want to upset Faye anymore especially not today when they were having such a good morning. "Uh, hi, do I know?"

The girl scoffed but still maintained a smile, "You don't remember, really? Or is it because your ex is here and you don't want her to find out about our little kiss?" she said this as menacingly as she could, making sure she stressed the word_ kiss_ to Faye."

With Faye being the vicious ex that she is, she had to step in to this conversation. "First things first, Stripperella, you don't know me so don't talk like you do. Secondly, if you call this a pickup line, then you seriously need to rethink your strategy. Lastly and most importantly, my man doesn't know you nor want to know you so get lost, bimbo!"

The verbal cat fight continued with a less than clever but just as powerful comeback, "That's not the vibe I got at the strip club in the men's room when he had his lips all over mine," she said calmly, seeing that Faye was really angry now.

"What's this bimbo talking about, Spike?"

"Hold it! I know this bimbo; you're the stripper that kissed me!"

Faye pushed him off of her, nearly making him fall, "You mean this bimbo's telling the truth?"

Spike caught his balance on a nearby pole, "Hey, didn't you hear me? I said SHE kissed ME. It was more like an ambush, totally involuntary!" he explained.

The stripper smiled again, "Call it what you want," she said closing the distance even more as she took Spike free hand and wrote her number in it, "But I think Spike and I have some real chemistry." She then slowly released his hand and ran her fingers across his waistline as she walked passed him. Faye's eyes flamed as she watched the tramp caress Spike. "Bye bye now, Blueberry Cream Puff…" she waved Faye goodbye.

"Don't give me stripper nicknames, Butter Face!"

Spike gave Faye a weird look, "Why'd you call her Butter Face?"

"Everything looks good but her face."

Spike laughed loudly, reaching out to Faye but she didn't take his hand. "Come on, let's go," he said gesturing.

"What the hell were you doing at a strip club in the first place; we've only been broken up for one damn day. Then all of a sudden some cocked eyed floozy comes parading in like you guys are just the world's greatest lovers. Now you expect to sit back, laugh it off and act like this never happened. Those damn drugs must still be in your system, fucking with your brain!"

He was being attacked yet again by her. Why did everything have to be ruined when things were going so well? Now he had to explain himself again. "Dalvin took me yesterday; I didn't want to go. I was there for like 5 minutes and the damn girl followed me to the restroom. She stole that kiss, Faye. I don't want her. Don't even let yourself get upset about that girl. You're way out of her league anyway." He rubbed his hand on the edge of his tee shirt, wiping away the ink on his hand, "Look, I don't want her number. I hate pushy girls; you know that."

Faye watched him as he showed her his cleaned hand and folded her arms, "I'm still pissed off."

"What if I told you that money was no object today and I'm willing to buy you whatever to make it up to you?"

She stepped closer to him with her arms still folded and looked up, "What if I mentioned the name Christian Dior? Would that mean anything to you?" She wanted to get something really expensive to break his pockets for this screw up.

Spike thought about it for a minute; of course he was unfamiliar with the brand, "No, not at all."

"Well it will after today," she promised and then took his hand.

Spike and Faye arrived at the door of what looked to Spike like a very expensive store. They were greeted by a nice sales lady with short blond hair. She was exceptionally polite with the couple and waited on Faye hand and foot. From experience Spike knew this was a bad sign. Costumer service like this came with a huge price tag. Once Faye told the lady exactly what she was looking for Spike got even more nervous. "I'm going to a formal so I want something festive. I like emerald green, something short but chic perhaps with rhinestone detailing."

"I think I have a few things in mind. Let me show you this one first."

As Spike and Faye waited for her to return, Spike rested on a chair and glanced at a price tag on one of the items, _'200,000 yen_ (around 2,000 to 3,000 US dollars)!' he panicked. Just then the lady brought her the dress. "Um, Faye, I thought you didn't want to go to the formal?"

"Well I'm not about to stay at home and have to hear about you impregnating some prostitute this time!" She said grabbing the gown and heading into the dressing room.

'_Why does she always have to take it to the extremes?_' he thought. After a few minutes she came out to show off. "Faye!" he said wide eyed.

The sales lady looked very pleased, "Darling, I've never seen a gown fit someone so perfectly. I hope you agree with me when I say that I think you've found the one."

Faye looked across at her reflection in the three sided mirror and turned to the side as she ran her hands over her figure, "I like it but let's see what the boy has to say," she now directed her eyes to Spike for his opinion.

"You look hot." He answered.

"Great then we'll take it."

"No," he interrupted.

"Why? It's only 220,000 yen" she said turning to him and pouting.

"For starters, I'm not a bank. More importantly, you look too hot."

Faye raised an eyebrow, "I'm not following."

"You see were going to the chiefs Christmas Eve formal; therefore there will be a lot of officials there and people from the station aka men. You look hot and I'm sure the all of the guys will notice this. If I notice them noticing you, then I'm going to get mad and want to fight. I can't kick ass like I want to on this leg so either you find another dress or you just don't go."

The blond smiled, "He's a jealous one I see."

"No, he's a childish one. How about you shut up; buy me this dress; grow up; and stop getting on my nerves?" Faye turned to the lady and said politely, "We'll take it." Then she stormed back to the changing room.

The lady sighed, "She's quite the firecracker, isn't she?"

"You have no idea," he said going in his wallet and handing her the card. At this rate he'd be broke before he could ever get back with Faye. Spike decided that if he didn't stop screwing up, he was going to die in debt.

Spike got his card back at the counter and Faye seemed calmer now. He even heard her whisper "thank you" when he paid. They stopped at the food court to eat but Faye was still quiet. He wondered what was wrong with her but he figured she'd tell him when she wanted to. Just as he thought she began to speak after a while, "You've got to stop acting like that, Spike. Every other thought you have is based on jealousy. Stop worrying about losing me to someone else and start worrying about you pushing me away because that's the only way that I'll leave."

Spike smiled slyly, "Kind of like how you acted with that girl."

"That was different." She lied.

"No, you were so worried about her taking me away that you starting pushing too. I even had to buy that damn dress for you just so you would get over it."

"Ugh, you don't get it. Men are not as well rounded as women. Men don't base relationship choices on who's prettier or nicer; they look at what the girl can do for them. Sluts like her recognize that so they do whatever the main girl won't do just to impress the guy."

"Oh you mean like sexual?" he laughed, "Please, I've learned my lesson with strippers back in my youth. This one time I let-" he cut himself off when he saw the dirty look Faye was giving him. "I mean this one time my friend let this stripper-"

"Stop!" She commanded. "Don't even finish that sentence because I'm sure I'll look at you differently once you do.

**Too be continued…**

**Author's Note: **I thought this would be funny; tell me what you think. =)


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: **Thought some people might be curious on how this all started. This chapter serves as background information on the beginning of Spike and Faye's relationship and the transition into the next few chapters. Hope it's not too long.

**Summary:** Faye takes Spike back to his apartment for some rest. Her time back in the place they used to share brought back some intimate memories.

**Chapter Sixteen: **Beginning, Climax and End

Spike and Faye finished their meal and left the mall for home. Still not sure of Spike and her relationship status she debated on whether or not to stay at his apartment. Faye helped Spike into the elevator, carrying his things for him, and unlocked the door. She noticed the liquor bottle and package of cigarettes across the room, "Spike," she groaned as he reclined on the couch exhaustedly.

"I know, I know. I was supposed to quit and I did for a while. The other day was my last drink and smoke in over a year; I swear."

She scolded him and rolled her eyes, "Fine whatever," she said tossing his things on the coffee table. "If you don't need anything else then-"

"Could you give me a sponge bath?"

Her face flushed and she yelled, "No!"

"Please," he pried playfully.

"No way, bathe yourself."

He threw his head back, "Okay."

As she poured the remaining sip of liquor away she could hear the sound of the water running in the other room. She thought about slipping out of the house now so that Spike wouldn't have time to protest. She leaned on the sink to think of a plan. Should she stay here for a while or go back to her own place now? Maybe Spike would need her sometime later during the day. She can't just abandon him, right? Then again if she did stay, he would probably try his luck and convince her to spend the night. She had been thinking for a while and the sound of running water had ceased. She paced back and forth in front of the bedroom door, still not sure of her next move. '_I can't just get back with him this easily again. I refuse to stay here tonight and let him decide otherwise. Besides, once I give him this medicine, he'll be out for hours.' _She ran her thumb across the bottle cap in her hand. '_Spike will be alright on his own. I'll be back first thing in the morning anyway.' _She sighed and finally placed her hand on the doorknob, '_I should at least check on him and make sure he takes this before I go.' _

On the bed she found Spike. His eyes were closed and his hands were centered. He had one leg folded and sat in a perfect upright position. Seeing him like this reminded her of the first night they spent together.

***FLASHBACK***

_She opened the door to the dim bedroom, "I hope you don't sleep like that," she joked with Spike who was sitting Indian style on her side of the unmade bed, not making a sound or movement. _

_Spike had been complaining about their sleeping arrangements ever since they moved in together. He claimed it was unfair that the owner of the apartment couldn't even sleep in his own bedroom. Faye insisted that it was simply not chivalrous for a man to ask a lady to sleep on a cot. For months Spike had to share his bedroom and bathroom with her by day and be kicked out each night. Tonight, he declared that it would change. He sold the cot and moved in to his so called 'rightful' spot. _

_Needless to say, Faye wasn't good at sharing. She had almost taken over the master bedroom entirely. The only things that were his that remained were his one drawer and small space in the closet. She definitely wasn't too happy about him 'sharing' her sleeping space. "Spike?" she said drawing closer to him to observe what he was doing. "Hey, you know I sleep on that side; you've got to move." It was as if he didn't hear her. He remained completely undistracted. She waved her hand in front of his face a few time before leaning forward, close to his face. Her hair dangled across her cheek as she blinked in bewilderment. 'What's wrong with him?' she thought._

"_Faye," he said finally, his sudden response made her yelp and jump._

"_Don't do that!" she yelled grabbing her pounding heart. "What were you doing anyway? You were so zoned out you looked like a statue."_

"_It's called meditating, Faye. I do it every night."_

"_Why?" she said with her hand resting on the edges of her sleeping shorts._

_He scratched his head and tried to explain it, "Well, it's calming."_

_She smirked, "Is that how you stay so chaste?" _

"_Ha! Maybe you should try it."_

_Faye shook her head, "I don't believe in that stuff. I doubt it actually works."_

"_It works for me. I don't have as many bad dreams when I do it."_

"_Bad dreams? You scared the boogeyman might get you?" she laughed._

"_No," he said not wanting to reveal the detail of his nightmares from his days in the syndicate. _

"_You're a piece of work, Spike." She gasped a little when he reached his hand out to her and told her to sit down. "For what?" she snapped trying to cover her nervousness. _

"_I want you to try it," he said pulling her to the bed and she sat across from him. He instructed her to fold her legs and she did. Faye blushed furiously when he asked her to give him her other hand too. He held her delicate hands in his palms. "Don't be so tense," he said stroking her tense knuckles with his thumbs, "this is supposed to be relaxing." His eyes remained closed as he spoke and she watched him, not uttering a word. "Close your eyes."_

"_How do you know they're opened?"_

"_I just do." She didn't believe him so she scoffed. "I also know you're scared." He added._

_Now she was even more on edge, knowing that he could sense it. Still trying to act as if she wasn't she snapped again, "No I'm not!" _

_He dropped both her hands and opened his eyes. Pulling her to him, he placed one hand behind her back and the other over her chest, "Then why is your heart beating so fast?" Completely embarrassed and shocked, she didn't know what to say. She felt her throat instantly dry. She couldn't speak a word. Spike had never made this kind of contact with her. The only places his hands have ever touched prior to this day were her arms and maybe her face on one or two occasions. Even though Spike was playful and cocky, he was the perfect gentleman when it came to women and personal space. But now that his palms rested on the bare skin of her hardly covered chest, she felt as though she had been lit on fire. The pulses of her heart continued to pound as he starred her in her eyes. Unable to break the eye contact, she starred back in amazement. Her blood began to rush more when he suddenly pulled her on to his lap and encircled her waist. She gasped when she felt him brush against her thighs. Before she could extend her hand to get away, she felt his lips touch hers briefly but softly. He pulled back to study her reaction and saw that her eyes had shut closed. Faye's head was spinning and she could barely think clearly. "Faye," he whispered, "What are you thinking right now?"_

_Of course she couldn't answer that question now that her thoughts had been jumbled by that kissed. Instinctively, she let her arms slide past his shoulders and spoke, "Nothing," she pressed her lips to his again. Gladly complying with her new interest in kissing he kissed her back and continued to embrace her. When he pulled his lips away again, she realized he was taking her tank top off. Hesitantly, she allowed him to raise it above her head. He could tell that she was becoming unsure so he gave her time to retreat. When she didn't make a move he guided her hands to his shirt and she help him remove it. Since she had warmed up enough to begin to resume kissing, he took it as an opportunity to lie her down on her back. She traced her fingers along his abs, feeling as though she were in a dream. Spike moved to her neck and she moaned as he kissed each portion. _

_Soon both their clothes lie on the floor next to the bed and Spike helped her wrap her legs around his waist. She had been fairly calm until this moment. With no prior experience she relied solely on instinct alone. It was as if her hands had a mind of their own; even though she wanted Spike, the closer his body came to hers, the more she resisted, nudging herself further from him. "Faye," he growled in anticipation. It was hard enough to maintain patience and gentleness for this long under the circumstances. "Do you want to stop now?" he asked from his top position._

"_No," she answered quietly._

"_Then move your hands." These were simple instruction but for some reason her brain wouldn't seem to process them. She nodded yet kept her hands in place."Alright," he decided to take complete control of the situation. Spike grabbed both her wrists and firmly planted them to the bed sheets. His next move resulted in a loud agonizing shriek and uncontrollable quivering legs. Once her head stopped swimming, she noticed the breathless moaning cries of curse words coming from Spike's mouth. Tonight was the first time she had seen him in such a light. As hovered above her she could see the shimmering beads of sweat forming at the top of his forehead and when he lowered himself to her, she felt the short, hot breaths hit her skin in between kisses. Spike's pace had started out steady but as time passed; his thrust became quicker and more violent. Eventually she felt the pain return and cried his name. Unfortunately, this only served to motivate his drive making the pain worsen. In defense, Faye tried to wiggle away underneath him and close her legs. Each attempt she tried made the sensation more intense for both of them. After what seemed like forever, he came crashing down on top of her. She sighed in relief. Exhausted herself, she wondered how tired he must be considering he had done all the work. She scratched his back lightly with the tips of her nails as his heart beat and breathing calmed._

_The following morning, Faye found herself lying on top of Spike. When he stretched his arms and legs, she knew he was finally awake too. "Spike," she said with her cheek and hand resting on his chest and he grunted in response, "weren't we supposed to use a condom?"_

_And thus the saga began…_

***End of Flashback***

As she watched him, she wondered if that first time would truly be their last. "Spike?" she said from the doorway but he didn't answer. "I'm leaving now; I'm calling a cab to pick me up," Faye walked closer to the end of the bed.

"Faye," he whispered with his eyes still closed. "You could always take my car," which was pretty out of character for Spike to say considering how much he loved that car. "Or," he continued, "You could stay here tonight," now he opened his eyes, winked and smiled.

"I don't think so," she folded her arms.

Spike faked a distressed grunt and held his injured leg; "Ow..." he lied.

"What's wrong?" she said worriedly, sitting next to him and placing her hand on his back to comfort him.

As soon as she gave in, that sly Spike pulled her on top of him and lie back on the bed. "You know meditating makes me horny, right?"

Once she got over her shock, she lowered her eyes at him, "doesn't your leg still hurt?"

"Aren't you on top?" Spike raised his eyebrows suggestively.

She blushed bright red, "I don't know how to do that stuff! Anyways, we're not even together!"

"I bet I could change that after this," he said pulling her to his face for a kiss to still another kiss like the one from earlier at the hospital. Before he could succeed, Faye smacked him with the pill bottle in her hand and it bounced off of his eye onto the floor.

"Ow!" he cried for real this time and she stormed out, taking his keys.

**Too be continued…**

**Author's Note:** The flashback made this chapter a really long one, but hop you liked it anyway. If not, feel free to submit your honest opinion. Thanks for reading.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the favorites, alerts, and reviews; I'm glad that at least some people like the story! This one is a relatively serious chapter; enjoy.

**Summary:** This Christmas Eve, Faye uncovers the mystery of Spike's hidden past.

**Chapter Seventeen: **The Unspoken Truth

Christmas Eve was here and Spike and Faye were celebrating it with everybody who was anybody in the field of media, politics and law enforcements. The day started out in the station with interviews from the newspaper. Following that was a live appearance on a well known talk show. Lastly, the evening began with the formal at a local ballroom. Chief Bradley had invited everyone including press to honor the new found hero of the galaxy, Spike.

This was supposed to be a day all about Spike but Faye found herself being the center of attention as well. Everyone wanted to talk to her about the infamous kiss that had made front page of all the newspapers and tabloids. Spike didn't mind at all, actually he would rather not have the spotlight on him. Even though Ed had done Spike the favor of taking his name of the list of syndicate members and removed his criminal records from the system, he was always wary that someone might recognize him. The only thing that bugged him about Faye becoming to be so well was the fact that now every man who had seen her face was lusting over her. You would think they would back off since everyone had assumed she and he were together, but that didn't faze them. Even now at Spike's ceremony, all eyes were on her. He couldn't blame them because she truly was a sight, especially tonight.

Because Spike was still not feeling his best, he spent most of the night sitting down. As a result, Chief Bradley and Faye were the ones who received the guests. He watched as countless men quickly shook the chief's hand and slowly kissed Faye's. He thought what kind of punishment he would get for assaulting all of them.

Dalvin and Spike's partner kept Spike company at the special table next to the stage while Faye was gone. However, Spike didn't say much to them. When asked what was wrong, he simply replied that his medicine made him drowsy which wasn't completely a lie. Finally after most of the guest had arrived, Faye returned back to the table. Spike watched her walk towards him. He admired her curves in the dress he bought her and the color that matched her eyes. The rhinestones on the material made her seem to sparkle in the light. He starred up at her as she spoke, "You feeling okay, babe?" she said placing her soft hand on his forehead, "You looked tired."

"No, I'm good. It's just the medicine and I've been doing stuff all day."

She took her hand off his head, "You want me to get you a drink or something to eat?"

"Yeah," he said happy that she offered an alcoholic beverage.

"I'll get you a ginger ale," she said shooting down his hopes.

'_Damn.._'

As she walked away, Dalvin, who was a little tipsy, made a comment that resulted in a dirty look from Spike, "And just when you thought the view couldn't get any better," he waved the back of his hand up and down, "Backside."

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, I believe it's a good time to start the ceremony. Although we're all here to celebrate Christmas Eve, we've arranged a program for a very deserving member of my force. This man has done outstanding police work ever since he's joined. Even in training he has excelled at what many men can only dream to accomplish. Despite being a rookie, this officer has made the biggest capture in the history of this force. In appreciation, here to reward him the key of the city is Mayor Thomas; rewarding the induction into the Galaxy Police Hall of Fame is Commissioner Warren; and I will be rewarding this plaque and seal form the station along with the key to his own unmarked police vehicle and substantial promotional raise all to this special hero and my personal friend, Officer Spike Spiegel." Chief Bradley stepped aside to let Spike assume position on the stage.

The applause filled the room and Spike made his way to the stage with the help of Faye who quickly rushed to his aid. Spike leaned behind the podium and looked out to the sea of well-dressed guests. Faye took the certificates, plaques and keys to hold for Spike while he spoke. "I haven't had time to prepare a speech because I didn't expect to be receiving anything that would require one. For the past two days, I've been hearing the same words being repeated after my name; _heroic_, _brave_, _talented_ but mostly _lucky_. In all honesty, I never considered myself any of those, except _lucky_. Earlier today, I was thinking about why people always said that about me and I realized that I'm not really brave, I'm just bold; I'm not heroic, just moral; I'm not talented, I just practice; but I am lucky because I have a charm for that. My charm isn't a rabbit's foot or a horse shoe; it's a woman."

Faye had been looking out to the crowd and listening to Spike, but once he said this, her eyes immediately fixated to his face, '_Was he talking about me?'_

"I once read this piece by a philosopher named Niccolo Machiavelli a while ago; he wrote that fortune is like a woman and she's only supposed to be attracted to ambitious men. Well, I guess my lady luck must've mistaken my moral values, practice and boldness for ambition. See, the only reason I'm so lucky is because of my good luck charm, Faye." Her eyes widen and she felt like she might cry or faint. She couldn't believe he said that. He spoke as if she were his wife. In addition this was all supposed to just be off the top of his head so he couldn't be lying. He continued, "So on behalf of Faye, my partner, my friend Dalvin, the chief and all of the people here to credit my leap of faith; I'll accept these tokens of gratitude and say thank you."

The crowd rose and clapped loudly. The cameras in the background flashed as Spike gave Faye another public kiss, but this time on the cheek. He put his arm around her waist as she helped him off the stage.

Dalvin and Spike's partner were the first to pat Spike on the back, "Great speech, man. I appreciate the recognition." Dalvin said sincerely.

To break the seriousness of the moment, Spike decided to get another joke in on Dalvin, "Yeah well, every dog has its day."

"I should've known that wouldn't last long," he said taking another gulp of his drink.

His partner laughed and rested his hands on both Spike and Faye's shoulders, "You two looked good up there."

Spike smiled and nodded. "Hey, Spike, can I talk to you for a minute?" Faye asked sitting his thing on the table.

"Yeah, sure." He said leading her in the hallway. He sat down to rest on one of the chairs while she leaned on the wall across from him, "What is it?" he asked.

"Did you really mean all those things you said?"

"Of course I did, why?"

"Because, it just seemed like it came out of nowhere."

"Well maybe that's how I was really feeling, Faye."

She looked away, "Alright, if you say so."

"Hey!" he said suddenly remembering something and reaching in his pockets pulling out a blue box.

'_Well it's too big to be a ring,'_ she thought. He opened it and pulled out a silver chained bracelet with a band in the center. "When did you get that?" she asked not remembering him buying it at the mall.

"I got it when you weren't paying attention. I asked my partner to pick it up today because I had it engraved." He showed her the band that read '_**SPIKE AND FAYE**_' just like his necklace did. "Now we match," he said tugging the pendant from the inside of his collar. Faye was ecstatic; it wasn't a ring but it was really sweet especially for Spike. "I know you said you didn't want anything but the dress, but I thought you might really like it. Do you?"

She didn't answer she just sat on the arm of his chair and hugged him, "Thanks Spike." She held out her hand for him to put it on. "Spike," she whispered nervously, "Do you love me?" Her words were like daggers to his heart and he froze completely. She noticed that she wasn't getting the response she wanted so she tried to save the movement, "It's okay; you don't have to answer that." Faye looked down solemnly as she toyed with the bracelet.

All that made a sound was the undertone of the music that played inside. Spike sensed the tension, "It's not that I don't care about you because obviously I do—a lot. It's just—I don't think it's possible to love two people at the same time."

She stood up now, "You mean Julia?" she said disappointed and a little angry as she folded her arm, leaning on the wall again.

"I know you think it's crazy, Faye, and it is. But I want you to understand that it's hard to let go of something like that. You don't know because you've never been in love-" he cut himself off when he saw her expression so he quickly corrected it, "Until now."

"You're such a fool, Spike. How is it that you haven't realized by now what kind of person Julia was? That wasn't love. She betrayed you and Vicious just so she'd get what she wanted. That's why it all backfired on her."

"Sure that's what everyone says but you didn't know her like I did. It wasn't like that at all. She was the type of girl who always wanted to save people; the kind that saw the good in everybody. Until I met her nobody ever accepted me for who I really was. She brought out another side or me, one that was totally different from what people thought of me back then. You fell in love with the Spike she made me. You should be grateful to her. If I'd never met Julia, I'd either be in prison or dead by now."

"Grateful!" she spat about to throw all of Julia's dirty little secrets back in Spike's face to prove how horrible she was, but something stopped her. He always talked about how he used to be different and how he's changed so much for the better, but he's never exactly revealed the detail about his passed. "Just what kind of person were you back then?"

He knew that she would want to know about his past one day; he's been dreading this very moment for the longest. After a minute or two he sighed and told her, "I was very similar to Vicious back then; heartless. I don't like to talk about what I did; I'm sure if you knew you wouldn't believe it."

"I'd still love you," she assured him, hoping he'd open up.

Spike shook his head, "I hurt innocent people and saw more blood than the average person should in their life time. Those guys I caught were amateurs compared to me. I would've massacred the entire force if they came after me. I don't know anybody other than members of the syndicate that committed the kind of inhumane crimes we did."

"What made you get involved with the syndicate anyway?"

Spike thought about his life on Mars, "When you come where I grew up, it's impossible not to get involved with the wrong people. I needed money so I was introduced to a way to get it; dirty money"

"Drugs?"

"Yeah," he answered shortly, too ashamed to look her in her eyes, "And some of us sold girls." He said in a low dark tone that sent shivers down her spine.

"Postitution?" she asked and he nodded. "Did you?"

"Use drugs or sell girls?" he looked up.

"Both."

Spike hid his face again, "Sometimes I'd use when I couldn't get a good enough high from the alcohol, but I didn't do it as frequently like Vicious did. Red Eye makes you crazy; besides I tried to make as much money as possible so I would sell whatever I could get my hands on. It' better that way and less risky; you're less likely to get caught with it if it's kept in circulation." Faye was surprised to hear Spike talk that way about such a subject. She figured he must've had plenty of experience in the organized crime industry. "Another way is to get other people to sell for you." He added. "I made the girls do it. Almost the perfect plan; the client became dependent on the sex and the drugs which met more business for me" He said this thinking about how convenient his strategy worked out.

She didn't like what she was hearing in the least, yet she couldn't help but want to know more. "So you sold girls too?"

Despite being embarrassed he told the truth. "Yeah, I used to recruit them a lot." He explained farther. "When you offer a young girl an easy way to get money, she jumps at the opportunity like leap frog."

"How'd you convince them to do it?" Faye asked curious of his techniques.

"You have to make them trust you. No girl ever wants to do at first, so I'll spend the first night with her and make her comfortable then I ask her to be with someone else for me." The look on Faye's face was full of disgust. She didn't want to make him feel guilty but she couldn't help it. "I didn't sleep with them, Faye." He tried to redeem himself a little when he saw her expression. "I just-"

"What? Tell me, Spike" She urged him and tried to hide her shock and fear of what he might say.

"Well I let them- let's just say that I'm sort of like that ship, the Titanic."

Faye looked puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"I can only make an estimate of how many women went down on me" he said this jokingly but he was seriously wasn't lying about it, "I didn't sleep with all of them because I had a better way to break the barrier."

'_Is he serious?'_ she thought not fully believing what he was saying. _'He couldn't have possibly made all those girls—no not Spike. He wouldn't. Would he?'_

"Once she thinks she's in complete control, I pretend like I respect her and she's doing me a favor. In actuality, I just didn't like to tamper with my merchandise in that way or caught any of the ugly side effects. I treated my women the same way I did my drugs; they all used to be the same to me." At this moment, Faye finally got a glimpse of who Spike used to be. She didn't like it one bit. The thought of Spike treating women like property just didn't seem realistic. Ever since she'd met him, he'd always been so polite to all women even her when she was in her worst mood. Now she was hearing about him using all those girls and getting pleasure out of it too.

'_Didn't he have a conscience at all back then?_'

Faye grew pale and sick just thinking about it; he could tell she was revolted, "You still love me now?" he said standing up. He faked a sarcastic smirk, mocking her promise. Secretly he difintely wasn't laughing inside; he really was torn emotionally. It broke his heart having to tell her about his dark past. Spike felt like he had just destroyed the image of the man she admired most. He hadn't shared those details even with Jet because he feared not being accepted. He was positive Faye didn't want anything to do with him after that story.

Not able to say anything more, Faye had to catch herself from nearly falling to the floor and Spike went back inside, unable to stand showing his face to her now. '_Spike,' _she thought and tried to speak but couldn't form the words to make him stop.

**Too be continued…**

**Author's Note: **I hope you guys don't hate Spike too much now. After all he's only an ex villain. Anyway, tell me what you think, please.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: **Another familiar face show up in this chapter too. It's kind of long but not too bad. Hope you guys' like this. BTW: Thank you for reviewing!

**Summary: **The new knowledge of Spike's dark past has made Faye start to have second thoughts. In her time of need she finds comfort in a new friend (secret admirer). The question now is: Does she still love Spike? Read to find out.

**Chapter Eighteen: **Always, Forever

Spike heatedly moved through the hustle and bustle of the crowds, ignoring the pain in his leg. He was headed to his table to get the keys to his new car so he could leave. On his way there, he was stopped by Dalvin. "What, Dalvin? I'm not in the mood." He snapped.

"Just hold a second up," his speech worse than earlier, "I want to meet somebody for you. 'Member that real slutty girl from the script club?"

"How could I forget your friend that is now stalking me?"

"Yeah sorry 'bout that," he said almost falling over, "But lookie here," he showed Spike another red head who looked very similar to Spike's stalker. "This is her sluttier lil' sister; and I am totally in there, man!" When he yelled this his spilled some of his drink.

Spike looked appalled at him, "Damn it, Dalvin! What won't you say?" '_This girl's an idiot. Is she really just going to stand here and let him say that?_' However, despite being a loser, Dalvin reminded Spike a lot of himself at his age in terms of immaturity. He was about to walk off when Dalvin called to him.

"Wait, Spencer!" Dalvin whined, "Help me find my key cars."

Spike turned his head and looked in Dalvin's other hand, "They're in your hand, Dal."

Dalvin looked drunkenly at his hand, "Oh goodie, you found 'em!" he yelled to Spike as he walked anyway.

"Hey!" Spike called to his partner who was sitting at the table, "Do me favor."

"Sure thing, hero. What do you need?"

"Dalvin's drunk." He answered leaning on the table.

"Yeah I know," he replied, "A few minutes ago he asked me to tickle his mustache for him," he said shaking his head.

Spike looked confused, "Dalvin doesn't have a mustache!"

"Exactly, but when I told him that, he got mad and bit me!" his partner raised his hand to show Spike teeth marks on his wrist.

'_Why do I even bother?' _he thought. "Look, will you just make sure he doesn't drive, okay?"

"Alright, but quick question: why can't you do it?"

Spike explained that he was going home. Of course he asked where Faye was and wasn't she leaving with him, but Spike gave him a dirty look, so he backed off. Despite his partner's concern, Spike assured him that he'd be alright and could still drive himself.

After his conversation, Spike went outside and asked the bell attendant to find the car that the chief had given him. The attendant pressed the panic button on the keys and the alarm to a black SUV went off.

**Meanwhile: **

Faye faintly made her way to the chair on the other wall of the hallway to sit down. She felt so sorry for Spike. He seemed really remorseful. Still, she couldn't help but be angry with him at the same time.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt the presence of someone standing over her, "Faye?" It was Dr. Stevens again. What was he doing here? "What's the matter? You look like you need a doctor," he said with a smile.

She blinked a few times, "No- I'm fine, Dr. Stevens. Really I am." She lied; she actually felt like crying.

He sighed, "Don't you think we've been acquainted enough by now and we don't need to address each other so formally? Call me Joseph, please."

"Okay," she said hesitantly, "Joseph."

"Or Jo," he added.

"Jo," she changed it, "I'm okay; I just wanted to get away from the people is all."

"Ah," he said not fully believing her, "Where's your hero-boyfriend?" As he asked this, he eyes never left her face and he studied her reaction carefully, having a feeling that Spike had something to do with her strange behavior. Just as he thought, her demeanor dropped completely once he mentioned Spike. He saw the stream of tears flow freely from her already glassy eyes. "I had a feeling that's what was wrong with you; would you like to talk about it?" the doctor placed his hand on her bare shoulder. He waited for her response, but she just shook her head and covered her mouth. "I figured that," he said settling on the floor next to the chair. He reached his hand in his suit pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. "Why is it that only men carry these things around when women clearly need them the most?" He said handing the white cloth to her. Faye dried her eyes, stilling having the occasional tear drop from it though. "I know why now!" he patted his fist in his other hand, "I reckon it's to catch a women is distress, right; kind of like a rebound guy would." He laughed.

Faye sniffled, "Carrying a handkerchief doesn't make you a rebound, Dr. Stevens—I mean Jo."

"Oh look! She speaks; speak again bright angel," he flashed his white smile again while holding his chest dramatically.

She couldn't help but let out a small giggle, '_This doctor is some actor,_' she thought. "Alright Mr. Romeo," she smiled back.

He chuckled lightly. "You know, even though you're beautiful either way, I'd much rather see you smile than cry." He stood up and dusted his suit.

Faye watched as he made his way to the door, '_Where's he going?'_ she thought, '_That was so quick!'_ "Isn't the knight in shining armor supposed to hear my dilemma and give me advice?"

He paused and starred at the doorknob, "I don't think I'm your knight; that's Spike. I'm more like your fool and I just made you smile so my job is done. I don't need to hear the story. If you honestly love him, then these hard times should pass. I'm only here to provide the shoulder to cry on; or in this case the handkerchief." Faye was a bit surprised that the doctor didn't try to come on to her especially when she was so vulnerable. The truth was he could tell that no other man would ever come before Spike or could even hope to take his place. "Look on the bright side," he added, turning his hazel eyes to her green ones, "Once you get over this obstacle it will only make your bond stronger." He opened the door and with it came a louder volume of the music, "Try not to let the few unhappy times ruin your overall happiness."

"Wait!" she stopped him again, "You forgot your handkerchief!"

"Keep it and promise to take care, Faye. After all, It's Christmas, right?" he closed the door behind him.

Faye looked down in her hands at the cloth, '_**J. P. STEVENS**__.' _She also read her bracelet again_, '__**SPIKE AND FAYE**__.' _She realized something; Dr. Stevens was right. She did love Spike; unconditionally. Knowing of his past didn't change anything. He was still the same person she fell in love with now. "I've got to tell Spike!" she ran inside frantically searching for him. Through the endless sea of guests she spotted his partner, "Have you seen Spike?" she asked hopeful.

"Hey Faye. He just left."

"Left?" she yelled hysterically. "You let him drive himself?"

"Calm down, Faye. He'll be fine; you know Spike. He could drive blind."

Deep down she knew he was right; still, "Did he drive the new car?"

"I think so, but I'm sure he wants to be alone right now, Faye!" he yelled to her as she dashed passed him, but he was sure she wasn't listening to the last part.

Faye went to the table and picked up the old set of keys and Spike's awards. The first thing she did when she got in the car was call Spike, '_I just need to make sure he's alright.' _She dialed the number but was only able to get his voice mail so she left a message, "I know you're mad, but at least-"

"I'm fine," he picked up, his voice low but smooth.

"Spike I-"

"I don't feel like talking, Faye." He cut her off again.

She could tell he was angry. It was understandable though. "Let me finish!" she said quickly, not knowing when and if he would simply hang up in her face.

"Bye, Faye."

"Wait, meet me at your apartment, please."

He paused for a moment, "Why?"

'_Yes! It's working_.' She thought. "For starters, I have your keys and secondly, I don't think you'll hear me out over the phone."

"There's nothing left to say. I'm hanging up now so I suggest you do too."

"But Sp-" she heard the dial tone. '_Damn it_!' she started the car and drove to Spike's apartment. '_He's got to come home sometime.' _ She took the stairs to the fourth floor and unlocked the door.

Spike had been sitting in the car outside his apartment for a while now. He had seen Faye pull up in his sports car hours ago. As much as he didn't want to, he knew he'd have to confront her eventually. He couldn't avoid his apartment forever. '_Damn that Faye!' _he cursed her as he opened the car door. He walked toward the complex and looked up at the top floor. He saw the light from his bedroom window turn off. '_She must be asleep_. _Good._'

He opened his apartment door and closed it behind him. He stood outside the bedroom before entering. On the bed, lie Faye still in her dress fast asleep. As he approached the foot board, her eyes flickered open and she sat up. "Spike," she whispered through the dark room. The silhouette of his figure stood still as she moved to the end of the bed. Once she moved closer, she could see his eyes staring back at her. She stood on top of the bed and wrapped her arms wrapped his neck; Spike rested his head on her chest and closed his eyes. He inhaled the scent of vanilla as she whispered to him, "I'm sorry for how I acted earlier," she awaited his reply but he remained completely silent. All she could feel now was the inhales and exhales of his breath against her skin. "Spike," she met her face with his, "I'll never stop loving you no matter what." She kissed him softly but he didn't return the affection. She looked in his eyes again, and they were blank. "Even if you say you don't love me back, I'll wait for you forever as long as I know there's a chance you might start to." Spike placed a dropped his suit jacket out of his hand and placed both of them on Faye's forearms. He shook his head, "You can try to make me stop, but I can't." She pleaded. "Spike," she pressed her nose to his, "I really do love you," she said before quickly capturing his lips again. Spike tried to stop himself but he couldn't push her away this time. His mind told him to release her lips but his hands began to run along the side of her waist and pull her closer. Faye's lips moved to Spike neck and he gasped at their softness. The sensation stopped when Faye looked at him again. He watched her raise her arms above her head, "Unzip me," she instructed. Still unsure whether this was right, he reluctantly tugged on the zipper and allowed the dress to fall off of her small frame. His eyes roamed over her body, then settled back on her face. Unable to help himself he picked her up and walked to the side of the bed, lying her down. He climbed on top and ran his nose over her neck, taking in the sweet scent that seemed to hypnotize him.

She breathed deeply then turned him over suddenly and positioned herself on top, "Wait!" He said as she reached from his shirt buttons.

"What is it?" she stopped.

Spike wasn't sure why he felt so uneasy. He'd never been nervous to be with a woman with the exception of Julia. Oddly enough, now he was the one whose heart was beating out of his chest. Something about Faye scared him tonight. Did he love her? '_Is this what I was afraid of feeling_?' he thought. For a long time, Spike had been suppressing his emotions for her out of uncertainty, but tonight she had put them in the light. He waited before saying anything, "I don't want you to think that this thing is completely one-sided because-"

"Shh.." she said placing a finger over his mouth and lowering herself to silence it.

"Hold on, Faye" he grabbed her hand; I'm trying to tell you that this isn't like it used to be with the other girls." Spike's body became heated with nervousness, "Do you—do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

She sighed, "You know what spike?" he peered back and her questioningly, "It's really rude to talk when you're being kissed. Just go along with the moment," she said bringing her lips back.

Later that night, she lie wrapped in the sheets on top of his bare chest, their hands intertwined. "Hey, Faye," he said looking over at the clock. She grumbled softly and tiredly. "It's 2:00 am; technically, it's Christmas morning."

She moved her head so she could show him her smile, "Merry Christmas, Spike."

He pulled her hand to his face and kissed it, "Happy Hanukah," he replied.

She giggled, "Now go to sleep."

**Too be continued…**

**Author's Note: **Well?...


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long delay. I've just been busy. I decided to publish at least one chapter before the break from school is over.

**Summary:** Jet offers Spike a few wise words which are just enough to give Spike the push he needed to move forward.

**Chapter Nineteen:** A Fresh Start

A couple of days after Christmas, Spike found himself in deep thought as he sat rethinking the events of the past year. Earth had become Spike and Faye's new permanent home. Despite his lengthy stay, some things still seemed like a new experience to him; even now, as he breathed in the cold ocean's air and over head the cries of the seagulls echoed off the buildings on the other side of the dock.

"Is this where she died?" Jet stood next to Spike on the dock with a drink in his hand.

Spike hesitated for a moment as he clasped his hands together and stared out at sea. "How'd you figure that?"

"Well, for one you knew exactly where it was. And another thing, it fits the description of the story's setting you told me about."

Spike laughed. After all this time Jet still remembered every detail of that story. It wasn't surprising; Jet was smart and observant. "What are you thinking right now, Jet?"

"What? About Julia?" Jet looked at Spike who was still starring off. Once Spike nodded to give Jet the go ahead, he continued. "I think it's pretty clear how I felt about her; don't you?"

"You hated her; I know."

"No," he said explaining carefully. I didn't trust her." Spike turned to Jet questioningly. "From the outside in, it looks as if she was using both of you to get what she wanted. Vicious was a powerful man. Not only did he have the money, he had the status."

"Julia wasn't the type of person to be interested in something like that."

"I didn't say she was. I think she loved Vicious because of that. He was like her; powerful. That's exactly why they couldn't get along. She hated the way he could control her, see through her, she couldn't faze him unless…"

"You're saying she used me to break Vicious?"

"I'm saying she used both of you to pin you and Vicious against each other. She wanted her cake and she wanted to eat it too. Unfortunately none of us can have both. Someone had to lose. How could she have known it would be her?"

Spike bit his thumb, "You know Julia never had any motives. She was just like me; she got pulled into that lifestyle. She wanted a way out so she…"

"Used you."

"No, she…"

"Spike, either way you look at it she took advantage of the situation at hand. You say power wasn't her motive, then what was? Freedom? What's the difference? She wanted to be free from Vicious so she could gain her power to poison men with the same crap she fed you. Vicious was just the only man who wasn't buying. If she didn't want into the syndicate then she wouldn't have made herself a part of it. It's hard to believe someone who clearly makes a choice herself then backs out once-" Jet caught himself once Spike buried his head. "Spike you know I didn't mean to let it come out like that."

"It's okay. I know how it must've looked. But you weren't there. No woman can fake that type of affection. I know she cared, for real."

Jet sighed, "Well you've got a point. I wasn't there. But whether or not what you guys had was real, it can never be again."

"I know."

"What you have now is your second chance. Most of us aren't lucky enough to find "the one" in a lifetime. You found her twice. Don't let your past affect your future. Isn't that what you always told Faye?"

"Yeah," Spike rubbed his eyes and sighed. "So what now?"

"Depends. What do you want?"

"I want to start over and make something work."

"Do it."

Spike grinned, "Easier said than done."

"One day at a time, my friend. Isn't New Year's coming up? Make this your resolution."

"Resolution?"

"Yeah, make a change, a promise to yourself to do whatever it takes to be happy."

Spike laughed and looked to Jet again, "Wow, you sound like one of those self help books."

"I'm serious. Think about it. Why'd you choose police work as a career?"

"Well for one, bounty hunting's made me good at chasing and catching my pray. And two, another dangerous line of work pisses Faye off which I think is funny. But what's your point?"

"Ha, yeah Faye's anger and displeasure amuses me too but can we be serious please? Don't you like the work in general?"

"I guess I do."

"See what I mean now."

"A little bit."

As Spike and Jet returned to the ship, Jet noticed Spike still seemed down.

"Something still bothering you?"

Spike resting his chin on his fist. "I'm on an extended leave of absence not going to be able to do what I love for a while."

Jet turned the key in the ignition, "Well would you rather lay low for a while or have a bomb go off in your police car?"

Spike chuckled lightly. He knew Jet was right. After a caught like that, other drug dealers are bound to be vengeful and come after the man who put their business on hold. Not to mention it wouldn't be too hard to find him since his face had been plastered across the media. But more importantly he didn't want to worry Faye like that. As funny as it was to see her on edge he didn't want to make her live in constant fear.

"You should consider taking on another job." Spike looked at Jet out of the corner of his eye. "You know, just a temporary thing." Jet explained.

"Like what?" Spike said skeptically.

"Police dog training."

"Dog training! I hate animals!"

"These aren't just any animals, Spike. These dogs are the real deal. I've seen their work with my own eyes. It's amazing how skilled they are, especially these days!"

Spike cut his brown eyes, "Since when are you a canine expert?"

"Since I started training them myself!"

"I don't know, Jet…"

"Non-sense you need a companion and it will help pass time."

**Later…**

Several hours later Spike arrived at his apartment door. When he opened it he called to Faye. He found her sitting on the bed going through the mail.

"Spike." She said surprised and what she saw trailing behind Spike into the bedroom. "What's this?" she said knelling forward to cradle the little fur ball in her hand.

"Well I'm thinking about calling him Chuy."

Faye looked confused, "Why Chuy?" Spike flashed the bitten elbow of his favorite leather jacket's sleeve. "Oh," she said nodding her head and starching the dog's ears. "I thought you hated dogs."

"Yeah I do but I figured I need company in the new place."

"New place?"

Spike tossed his jacket on the seat on the armchair and sat on the other end of the bed. "I want to move."

"Now?"

"It's a New Year's thing. I want to start fresh this year. New year; new place, get what I'm saying?"

"I guess so." Faye let little Chuy settle onto the bed while she picked up an envelope from the pile. "Say Spike, remember a couple months ago when I told you that it was weird how those medical bills stopped showing up in the mail?"

"Uh… no," he lied looking away.

Faye's emerald eyes lowered as she spoke, "Really? Because what's even weirder how they sent this receipt of the last payment made on my debt."

Spike stood up, "Yeah that is weird, probably some type of mistake." Spike tried to shrug it off, "Hey, did you know Jet says hi. He's the one who gave me the dog. He said-"

"Don't change the subject," she stood up, folding her arms and looked him in the eyes. "Your name is on the receipt. It even says how many payments you made."

"Okay, you got me; so what?"

"So don't you feel like a fool for trying to pay off a woman's debt?"

"No. I was just helping out," Spike explained honestly.

"That debt is impossible. I can never be paid off."

"Then I'll be your fool," he said plainly and shrugged.

Faye smiled widely as she starred up at Spike's grin. He really was a lunkhead and a fool.

"Can we check the paper for a place, now?" He asked politely.

"One bedroom or two?" she asked grabbing a newspaper from the mail pile.

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed. Questions, comments or suggestions? Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Thank you thank you thank you to everyone who follows my story! Special thanks to the fantastic people who left kind reviews. Criticism and suggestions are always welcome though. Enjoy the final chapter. Sorry for the extremely long delay!**

**Summary: Spike and Faye are on the hunt for their dream house. New Year's rolls around and the couple decide to celebrate with those closest to them. Let's see what the New Year has in store. R&R!**

**Chapter 20: The Way You Look Tonight**

"Would you please hurry it up already?" Faye persisted as she waited impatiently for Spike to get out of the truck.

"I can't help it. The meds are wearing off." He said stomping through the snow and then rubbed his throbbing, lower leg.

Faye placed her gloved hands on her hips, "If you wouldn't spend so much time on your damn leg then it would have healed by now."

"Well, I can't afford to be a bed ridden vegetable; not like I could depend on you to take care of me. I mean look how you treat poor Chuy!" he said gesturing to the now larger, panting pup.

She pointed a finger, "Hey, he's alive, besides that was only time I forgot to feed him…"

"You must be Spike and Faye?" A red haired man approached with his hands in his coat pockets. "My name is Bryson Cod and I'm your relater from Buy Better Homes. Please come inside; the weather's terribly cold out here today. He led the couple on the snow covered pathway to the twin wooden and glass doors. "The whole neighborhood is relatively new so this house had no previous owners; hope you don't mind it's completely empty." He explained as he searched his layers of coat pockets for the key. "Aw, here we are. After you please," he stepped back and let Spike and Faye inside first.

"Whoa… it's big. Bigger than I thought." Her eyes wandered over the staircase and open rooms

"And cold…" Spike added when he decided it was best to leave his coat on.

Mr. Cod brushed the icy snowflakes from his ginger locks, "I apologize for that; it seems no one remembered to turn the heat on. Spike nodded. Then the relater scrolled over to Faye and placed a hand on her bright red sleeve , "I hope the house isn't too big or cold for you to enjoy the tour."

Faye smiled and shook her head, "Oh no, it doesn't bother me at all," she assured.

Jealously overcame Spike when he stepped forward and wrapped his arm around her small waist, "WE will let you know if WE like the house. Now can YOU show US around?" he said with sarcasm lacing every word.

Mr. Cod got the message pretty quickly and removed his flirty hand, "Of course we can, sir," He flashed a bright smile and winked at Faye. Spike growled and Faye nudged him to behave. "I'll start with the kitchen and dining area," he said turning around to the open space on the right. "All of the floors are wooden downstairs with the exception of the kitchen and laundry room. Lots of space for cooking if either of you are inspiring chefs."

Spike and Faye looked at each other, "No, not really." They said in unison.

"What a shame but, there plenty of dining space for guest who might like to cook for you," he laughed. "Now if you follow me through the kitchen, we'll be over here behind the stairs and at the laundry room. Past the laundry room and on the opposite side behind the staircase is the downstairs bathroom. Oh and in the middle of the two is my favorite, the sliding doors to the backyard. It's a snow covered wonderland out there."

"Look Chuy, this is your new home." Spike said jokingly.

"Spike," Faye said kneeling to the puppy, "you can't put Chuy outside in the cold."

'I'd like to put you outside,' he thought rolling his eyes.

Mr. Cod showed off the rest of Spike's ideal dream house, finishing up in the third upstairs bedroom. "Why don't I give you two a little while to review the house and I'll wait downstairs?"

"This could really take a while, Mr. Cod." Faye warned as she tugged Chuy's leash.

He smiled, "Please call me Bryson and there's no rush on my end. I was only moving quickly because I remember Spike saying he'd like to buy before New Years. Asides from that, Buy Better Homes is willing to give you as much time as you need… unless of course we get another offer, Spike." The relater joked as he placed a firm but friendly hand on Spike's shoulder.

Spike's brown eyes practically burned through Bryson's skin, "Uh, you can call me Officer Spiegal and WE will meet you downstairs in a little bit."

Once the discouraged relater left the room Faye spoke, "I like Bryson. He's so… polite."

"Oh course he's polite; he wants our money." Hearing the unsettling attitude in Spike's voice Faye rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. Obviously she was becoming frustrated. "What?" Spike said irritated by her constant disapproval of every response he gave.

"Nothing, nothing." Things had been going quite smoothly lately and she didn't want to spoil it with a meaningless argument no matter how childish Spike was acting or how much he seemed to provoke her wrath. "Anyway," she said changing the subject, "I like the house and everything it's just… well, I was hoping to find something a little more—secluded."

"This is secluded; it's just barely in city limits. Would you prefer to be out in the country?"

"No," she said looking down at Chuy who was looking up right back at her, I'm saying I didn't exactly expect to have neighbors that were less than a mile away."

"Neighbors?" he said taking one of his hands out of his pockets to gesture to the elderly man on the patio just outside the window, "With the exceptions of the majority of the houses that are still vacant, those kinds of people are our only 'neighbors' that is if you consider the walking dead to be 'neighbors.'"

Faye chuckled, "I think they're cute. I'd bet you he's just the sweetest grandpa with his little old wife making prune pies for him every afternoon. Ah, the thought of ever- lasting love is so nice!"

"Yeah tell that to his wife in the dirt…" he scuffed.

"Spike!" she said hitting his chest.

Suddenly he grabbed her hand and looked deeply at her. At this moment she nearly collapsed when he spoke soothingly, "Do you want the house, Faye?"

Snapping back to reality she responded, "It's your money."

"Seriously."

"Ah what the heck! Let's take it." She smiled.

**Later…**

Days past and it was finally New Year's Day. Spike had successfully moved entirely out of his apartment. Unfortunately neither he nor Faye had successfully moved into the new house. Most of their clothing, furniture and other possessions were yet to be completely unpacked. Despite the delayed settling, they decided to go out and celebrate the holiday together although their friends would be accompanying them too.

"Ugh, that damn Spike is late again!" She spat and stomped her boots in the snow.

"Be patient," Jet insisted, "he said he had something to do before he got here." He explained.

Dalvin scratched his head, "Well, while we're waiting on him and this firearms show, I'm going to go pick up a snack."

"It's FIREWORKS, fire-'WORKS' show, Dal!" Spike's partner yelled irritably then shook his head.

"Yeah right, whatever." The young man yelled in the distance.

"Oh!" Faye said grabbing her phone from her coat pocket and dialing. "Hello…. No shit it's me, lunkhead…. Since you're already late, bring me a latte…. I don't care if you have to turn around just do it!" she hung up.

Jet placed two fingers at his temples and gently massaged away the headache he felt coming on, 'I just hope Spike doesn't mess this up—that is at least if Faye doesn't ruin it for herself first.' He thought.

"Gosh, it's cold out here; damn show better be worth it," Faye grumbled before noticing Jet was starring at her. "What is it? Do I have lipstick on my teeth?" she panicked and fumbled for her compact mirror.

"No, no," he assured her, "you look fine—perfect actually."

The violet hair goddess brushed her bangs from her face, "well, like I always say… beauty like this requires constant effort."

"It's not just simply that," Spike's partner interrupted, "I think what Jet is referring to is that charm. Even when you're angry you have a certain kind of elegance to you."

Faye blinked her greens eyes as she search for the words to say, "Well, that's one of the kindest compliments I've ever gotten from anyone especially a man."

They smiled and looked out to the crowd below the balcony until they heard panting and footsteps from behind; half coming from the ever growing German Sheppard and the other coming from a flushed Spike.

"Well well, look what Chuy dragged in," she joked and petted the pup, "Good job, boy, you managed to get your daddy here on time!"

Spike breathed out and smiled widely though he wasn't sure why his emotions were so strong. 'I must be nervous,' he thought trying to contain himself as he gazed into emerald orbs. He felt under dressed when his eyes roamed over Faye's small frame. She looked like simply gorgeous. He took in every detail. The gold buttons on her red coat sparkled like her eyes did and her black furry cap looked as soft as her hair did. "Amazing," he spoke in awe.

"What?" she said confused.

"You are." He responded.

"Okay," she said studying everyone's faces, "Why is everybody acting all strange today? And what do you have behind your back, Spike? It had better be my latte!"

"Faye," Spike cleared his throat and tried to fix his posture while taming his flying locks, "there's something I need to say.__

"The countdown is about to start. Can it wait?" she asked still unsure.

He shook his head, "No, I need to say this now because it's part of my resolution. You see, I brought you here because I planned on this being the most precious memory of your life. That's why I invited our friends to share it with us. Next year around this time when it's freezing like it is now, I want you to feel a warmth when you remember everything that I'm saying to you now. Tonight, I'm taking special note of the way you're looking at me and your charm—and your smile because tonight will be the anniversary of our new life together if you'll have me-"

"Spike what are you saying?" she said as her eyes began to water and her vision of him blurred.

"HEY! Did I miss it?" Dalvin yelled with a hotdog in his mouth.

"SHHH!" they all scorned him!

Slightly distracted by his friends, Spike let out an uneasy laugh at stammered his words as he revealed the bouquet from behind him, "What I trying to say is that I love you and-"

"_**5"**_ the countdown from the crowd echoed from underneath.

'Come on! Say it!" Jet anticipated.

"_**4"**_

'Almost there…' his partner thought anxiously.

"_**3"**_

'Is this really happening?' she thought.

"_**2"**_

"AH! JUST ASK HER ALREADY!" Dalvin yelled spitting out part of his hotdog in the process.

"_**1!"**_

"Will you marry me?"

"_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!" **_ the crowd cheered loudly as they roared with excitement.

The tears scrolled down Faye's cheek as she starred in amazement before flashing a wide smile. Everyone awaited her answer including Spike who was sweating bullets in spite of the temperature. Then, she stepped forward and threw her arms around his neck, moving her lips to his ear. "On one condition," she started.

"What?" he asked fearful of the answer to come.

She took the red bouquet in her hand and smelled the roses before carelessly tossing them over the balcony. "We get even." She said before laying a kiss on his shocked lips. "Now I will gladly accept your proposal."Spike looked discouraged at his friends and they shook their heads, rubbed their temples and smacked their foreheads. Dalvin even went as far as to allow pieces of partially chewed bread to fall from his mouth. Noticing their reactions, she questioned them, "What?"

"Uh, Faye…" Spike said with his hands resting at her hips, "I hate to tell you this babe, but your ring was kind of in that bouquet.

Faye's soft features turned to horror as she realized what Spike had said and what she had done, "OH… MY… GOD!"

"Oh boy, you two were made for each; both hasty and rash."

"You can say that again," Jet agreed.

Dalvin sighed, "Well let's go look for the ring before someone else finds it," he turned to leave and the other two men followed.

Faye shot Spike a dirty looked before turning to join the search team herself. "What are you angry at me for?" Spike yelled trying to prove his innocence as he followed behind her.

**THE END!**

**Author's Note: REVIEW ME PLEASE! =) **


End file.
